Diamond in the Rough
by Kora Bloom
Summary: Sequel to "Ray of Sunshine". The Organization's new member is a young boy who has a connection to one of the members. Will eventually be rewritten to go with changes made to prequels.
1. Prologue

**Hey, back again. Hope people get satisfied with this. First and probably only male OC for the Organization stories.

* * *

**

**Me: Okay, sorry about the wait. I'm still alive in case anyone was wondering.**

**Karrimo: No matter how much we wish you were dead. **

**Me: Oh, shut up. Without _me_, there would be no _you_. I created you. **

**Karrimo: You forget that I don't worship gods. I'm an atheist. Just creating me doesn't make you my god. **

**Me: I'm not saying that I'm a god. There is only one God and I'm not Him. I'm just basically saying that you are my child, in a sense. **

**Karrimo: Great, does that mean I'm gonna turn into a video game/ fantasy geek who frequently loses grip on reality? **

**Me: I do not. I can separate reality from fiction.**

**Koxra: Can we get started? People are waiting. **

**Me: Oh, sorry for the delay. Karrimo's a bastard.

* * *

****Pairings for this fic: Axel/Koxra, Roxas/Xion, Demyx/Vilx, and Zexion/Risox (sorry, no new pairings since this OC is male and I have no one to put him with currently, but he will be paired up in the future)**

**Warning: What my stories will NEVER contain yaoi or yuri, so if you came here looking for that, I suggest you look elsewhere. If you don't like het pairings, you were fairly warned.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx would be alive and have their own hearts and bodies and Sora would be just fine without merging with Xion and Roxas. I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Kira, and Koxra and Demyx's cats (Nikki and Pocket).

* * *

**

"Hey, I'm just running this errand for Mom," said Dyme. "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

"I don't know, Dyme," said his brother. "I have a really bad feeling that something _terrible's_ gonna happen."

"Kira, you're such a worry-wart," said Dyme. "I'll be back in about an hour or two. Stop worrying." He ruffled Kira's hair. "I'll see ya later." He started walking away.

"Be careful!" Kira yelled. Dyme waved to show he heard and kept walking while thinking his brother worried too much. He eventually arrived in a clearing with a bunch of cat-sized ants.

"Demyx."

Dyme ran and several jumped on him.

"Demyx!"

One of them got on his chest…

"DEMYX!" Demyx woke up.

"Axel?" he said. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You were screaming and moaning," said Axel. "I heard you from my room. When I came in to see what was up, you were thrashing around."

"Oh, sorry I woke you up," said Demyx. "I didn't realize what I was doing."

"You were _sleeping_," said Axel. "You had no control over what you were doing. Now what's wrong?"

"Just a bad dream," said Demyx. "Nothing to be too worried about."

"It was a memory of your past, wasn't it?" asked Axel.

Demyx blinked. "How did—?"

"_Everybody_ gets those every so often," said Axel.

"Oh, I didn't know that," said Demyx. "I guess I still really miss my little brother."

"You never said anything about a brother," said Axel.

"You didn't ask," said Demyx.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't," said Axel.

"I wonder how he's doing," said Demyx. "I just wish I could see him again."

* * *

**The shortness of the prologue strikes again. Notice anything? I didn't have the prologue be where the OC became a Nobody for once. I just thought that this fic had to be done differently. **

**Just to discuss some things, I'm aware that a good many of the canon characters are OOC, but frankly, I don't care. Xemnas, Saix, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Larxene are probably the only ones who are pretty much in-character. Xigbar and Zexion are pretty much OOC. Xaldin, well I'm not sure about him since I don't really get what he's like, so he's probably OOC as well. I think Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia are pretty close. Roxas and Xion might be a little off, but I think they're pretty close too. I like Xigbar and Zexion, so I made them OOC on purpose, cuz I didn't want them to be well, too cold, for lack of a better phrase.**

**Okay, due to some advice I have been getting, I have gone back into my other stories and changed some things. They aren't really big changes that affect the story, so you don't necessarily HAVE to look. I fixed some grammatical errors and added a couple extra lines. I'm also trying really hard to get a handle on body language so I'm not writing so-and-so said such-and-such every time someone talks. However, I do make it clear who's talking. Like the above line, "Demyx blinked". Demyx is obviously the one talking after that statement. If anyone gets confused, ask me.**

**Man, it took way too long to finish this and I haven't even written a word of my next story yet. I hope it doesn't take as long to finish.

* * *

**

**Well, three reviews please. **


	2. Ch1 Entrance of a New Member

**Well, hope this is worth reading. Oh, just have to let you know this: everyone is now a year older than they were when I classified their ages. So, Demyx is 18, Axel and Koxra are 20, Roxas and Xion are 16, etc. Do you get the picture? Also, something that I forgot to make clear last chapter: if you didn't read my other fics that lead up to this, you won't know who my other OCs are and you will most likely be lost in more ways than one. You were fairly warned. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your quick reviewing allows me to post that much faster. The story is already completed after probably a month or two of hard work since I'm trying to adjust things. Since it's done, I can post right away when I get the right amount of reviews.**

**Oh, almost forgot. It's rated M simply because some inappropriate references are made and there is swearing. I personally don't feel that anyone under 13 or 14 should know about such things, but, if anyone younger than that IS looking at something rated M, I obviously have no say, but none of them can get mad at ME for it because I DID rate it properly. Anything with swearing should at LEAST be rated T. I rate most of my stories M so I can be free to use as much swearing as I see fit.**

**

* * *

****Koxra: Yeah, already having it done was a pretty good idea. **

**Me: Well, I didn't want to be one of those people who takes longer than a week to update. It's even worse when they have a cliff-hanger. All their readers must wanna kill them then.**

**Koxra: I wouldn't blame them. As you know, I'm not known for my patience. **

**Axel: That's for sure. **

**Koxra: Hey, who asked you to butt in? **

**Axel: I'm doing what you do. I'm stating facts. **

**Koxra: Copycat. **

**Risox: Hey, how about getting started on the chapter? The suspense is killing me! **

**Me: Okay, better start before Ris dies of excitement or something.

* * *

****Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Kira, Kira's Nobody, Nikki, and Pocket.**

Vilx landed in the snow after disposing of the last Heartless in the area. "Ah, finally. Why is the Land of Dragons so cold and snowy anyhow? Even in _black_, I'm freezing." She heard whimpering nearby. She saw a boy who looked like he was a little younger than her. "What's wrong?"

The boy had blue-green eyes and short, light-brown hair. He was about four feet, eight inches tall and had a small build. He backed away upon spotting her. "G-go away."

"Calm down," said Vilx. "I won't hurt you."

"But you showed up when those creatures did," he said. "They attacked me and my parents a month ago. My parents are gone and I _know_ those things took my brother from me years ago. I got away, but now I'm all alone."

"Believe me, I'm only here to get rid of those creatures," said Vilx. "Wait, you said they attacked you? Do you remember much of it?"

"All I can remember is that they were everywhere," said the boy. "Several of them jumped on me and I blacked out. When I woke up, my parents were gone and I've been trying to take care of myself ever since."

"Can I see your arm?" asked Vilx.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"I'll explain afterward," said Vilx. The boy cautiously held out his arm and she felt at his wrist. "Just as I thought." She let go of his arm.

"What were you checking for?" he asked.

"A pulse," said Vilx. "Just like I thought, you don't have one."

His eyes widened in panic. "What?" He checked his neck and double-checked his wrist. "Does that mean I'm dead?"

"No, you're not," said Vilx. "It's okay to be scared. I freaked out at first too."

"But what happened?" he asked.

"Those creatures are called Heartless and they steal hearts," said Vilx. "That's why we have no pulses. When someone with a strong heart gets that heart taken, a Nobody is formed. The stronger the hearts, the more of the original person remains. I come from a group of Nobodies called Organization XVII. We've all kept our identities after losing our hearts."

"Then, does that mean my parents or brother could still be alive?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Vilx. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but no other Nobodies have appeared here in years to my knowledge, except you, so it's unlikely that your parents became high-class Nobodies like those of us in the Organization."

"What about my brother?" he asked. "I lost him about six years ago."

"He could possibly be among our ranks," said Vilx. "One of the others would probably know. I will say this, though: I know someone with those same exact eyes."

"So, it's a possibility?" he asked.

"I think it is," said Vilx. "I'm Vilx.

He got up. "Kira Sai. You don't have a last name?"

"You could say that when we change our names, we abandon our last names," said Vilx. "When we join, we change our name to an anagram of our old name with an 'x' somewhere in it. So, do you want to come with me?"

"I'll follow even the _slightest_ chance that I can see my brother," said Kira. Vilx opened a portal and giggled a little as Kira jumped back in shock.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that _I_ got scared the first time I saw one of these too. It's perfectly safe."

"Well, it's either this or stay here and freeze, so I guess I'll come along no matter how scary this thing looks," said Kira.

* * *

Kira and Vilx arrived in the Grey Area and Vilx closed the portal. "Okay, Roxas, right hand green," Risox announced.

Roxas blushed. "But, I'd have to reach under Xion's—you know to get to it."

Now, it was Xion's turn to blush. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Roxy," Risox teased.

"Shut up," said Roxas, blushing as he reached under Xion's breast to put his hand on the green dot. He accidentally brushed her, causing both of them to turn as red as a sun burnt Axel would look. Vilx cleared her throat, causing them both to fall down on the _Twister_ mat.

"Oh, hey, Vilx," said Risox. "You just bring in a new member? I don't know if I'm mentor-material. He might wind up in a sewer cuz I misdirected him or _I_ might be in a sewer and he'll be looking for me. I don't know how _either_ of us would be in a sewer around here, since I haven't seen any, but, then, where does it go when we flush? Maybe Demyx filters the water? Eww, but then we'd be drinking water that had previously been—."

"Risox, shut up," said Zexion, who had been on the couch reading the whole time. "You're obviously scaring him with your ridiculous ramblings. Your speech is so quick and random that perhaps he finds you insane." Kira was now cowering behind Vilx.

"It's okay," said Vilx. "She just talks a lot and doesn't realize what she's saying sometimes. Oh, and I'm so sorry I made you two fall over."

"No harm done," said Roxas. "We've been at this so long my back was cramping up. I guess it's a tie since we both fell."

"Yeah, let's go with that," said Xion.

"Alright, then," said Vilx. "This is Kira Sai, our Number Eighteen. Kira, this is Risox, Number Seventeen, the Angel of Midnight. Roxas, Number Thirteen, the Key of Destiny. Xion, Number Fourteen, the Key to Nobodies. And Zexion, Number Six, the Cloaked Schemer." She indicated each one as she introduced them. "Oh, and I'm Number Sixteen, the Psychic Image."

"Get back here and fight like a man!"

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts, I just meant to put out the fire! I'm not using a flame-engulfed bathroom!"

"It was the candle's fault, got it memorized?"

"Oh _really_? I think it was you being hypnotized by the flame and starting the fire, Axel!"

"Demyx, you're just asking for a chakram up your ass!" Axel snapped.

"Dance, water, dance," said Demyx.

"You'll pay for that!" Axel snapped.

"It looked like you needed cooling off," said Demyx.

"You've earned a death-by-flame," said Axel.

"My element's _water_, garbage-for-brains," said Demyx.

"Oh, that's _it_, mullet-boy!" Axel snapped. The two were then wrestling and rolled past the doorway.

Zexion sighed. "I guess they are in need of a mediator." He walked out to them.

"This sort of thing doesn't happen a lot, does it?" asked Kira.

"With _those two_, it can," said Vilx. "Don't worry. They'll make up soon and act like nothing happened."

"Unless you two want me to find Fifteen, you had better stop fighting this instant," said Zexion.

"Gotta love Zexion-mediation," said Risox. "Solve problems with threats and wise-ass remarks."

"Yes, it _is_ pretty funny," said Vilx.

"C'mon, Zex, please don't call her," said Axel. "Look, I'm getting off him."

"Ugh, hate to admit that when it comes to brawls, you beat me every time," said Demyx.

"What is the problem anyhow?" asked Zexion.

"Well," said Demyx as he got up and dusted himself off. "Axel put a candle in the bathroom and a fire somehow started. I'm pretty sure _he_ started it and not the candle. Anyway, I put it out and accidentally got Axel wet. The rest, well, I think you know what happened."

"That much is obvious," said Zexion.

"Well, Ax, sorry I got you wet," said Demyx.

"Don't worry about it," said Axel. "It was an accident and I _did_ overreact."

Roxas poked his head around the corner. "Hey, guys, Vilx found a new member."

"Cool, fresh meat," said Axel.

"Axel, be nice," said Roxas. "I think he's scared."

"'He'?" asked Demyx. "We didn't get another girl?"

"Hey, I know the last _four_ have been girls, but we _still_ outnumber them," said Roxas.

"Yeah, so can we go see him without you acting like a mother hen?" asked Axel.

"Just don't corrupt him," said Roxas. "You already corrupted enough of us."

"So true," said Demyx.

"Ahem," said Axel.

"Right, shutting up now," said Demyx. They all entered the Grey Area and Kira was hiding behind Vilx again.

"Vilx, what'd ya do to him?" asked Axel.

"I'm sorry if I did something, but I don't remember doing anything to him," said Vilx.

"Ouch!" Axel said, rubbing his head. He turned around and saw Koxra with her pen out. "What the _hell_?"

"You were being insensitive again," said Koxra, banishing her pen. "Vilx doesn't go around scaring people. Only weirdoes like me and Ris weren't scared in his position."

"It's okay," said Vilx. "No one will hurt you."

"Okay," said Kira. He slowly stepped away from her and looked around. He suddenly stopped. "Dyme!" He ran and hugged Demyx.

"Kira?" Demyx asked. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"An explanation, Nine?" said Zexion. Kira and Demyx stopped hugging.

"Oh, sorry," said Demyx. "He's my little brother."

"You never said you had a brother," said Roxas.

"Well, you didn't ask," said Demyx. "On top of that, I didn't think I'd ever be able to see him again."

"If you were alive, why didn't you come back?" asked Kira. "You had me thinking the worst all this time."

"I know and I _am_ really sorry for that," said Demyx. "I know that doesn't change anything, but I hope you can forgive me one day."

"Oh, never mind," said Kira. "I'm just happy you're alive. Now I won't be alone."

"Alone?" asked Demyx. "Then, Mom and Dad are—."

"Most likely Dusks or gone," said Vilx. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Vilx," said Demyx. "It just happened. I had already accepted that I'd never see them again. I guess this just makes that more real. Excuse me, I think I forgot to do something." He portaled away.

"Man, I feel really bad for the guy now," said Axel. "Three guesses where he went."

"I'll go talk to him," said Vilx, portaling away.

"Why'd I have to bring that up?" asked Kira. "I just feel really bad for upsetting him. It was hard enough for _me_ to accept and _I_ was actually with them at the time."

"Hey, don't feel bad," said Axel. "It's probably better that he found out now rather than later. Ouch! Dammit, Kosh!"

"You could've said that without being insensitive," said Koxra. "One would think you would've learned by now with as many times as you've been smacked."

"I get it," said Axel. "Jeez. Anyway, who's showing the kid around and taking him to see Xemmy and Vexy?"

"They would both kick your ass if they heard that," said Roxas.

"Well, I don't _see_ them, do you?" said Axel. "Anyway, how about answering the question?"

"Ris probably should," said Koxra. "She'll most likely be his mentor."

"Sure, I can handle that," said Risox. "But I don't think I'm what one would call a 'positive role model'."

"As long as you don't get him in trouble, you'll be a good enough role model," said Koxra. "Oh, almost forgot. I'm Koxra, by the way. Spelled K-o-x-r-a."

"Name's Axel, got it memorized?" said Axel.

"Well, it's not really that hard of a name to remember, is it?" asked Kira.

"That's great," said Axel. "We've got another smart-ass here."

"Kira, he says that _a lot_, so you'll get used to it after a while," said Risox. "It's his catchphrase for some reason."

* * *

Vilx entered the Hall of Empty Melodies and heard very somber music. Demyx was sitting against the wall playing his sitar. Vilx walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and turned around. "Should've known I'm pretty predictable." He wiped some tears out of his eyes.

Vilx sat next to him. "Well, you sort of made it _way_ too obvious that you were upset with the way you suddenly left."

"Yeah," said Demyx. "I can't help but feel terrible. I'm glad Kira's okay, but my parents…. I never even got to say 'good-bye' and now I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"I felt the same way when I wasn't allowed to go to my mom's funeral," said Vilx.

"Yeah, but no one was making _me_ stay away," said Demyx in tears.

"Hey, there's no way you could've known," said Vilx. "You don't have to feel guilty. I'm just making you feel worse, aren't I?"

Demyx fought back his tears. "Hey, you're trying your best and that's what matters."

"No, Demyx, don't do that," said Vilx.

"Do what?" asked Demyx.

"Don't force yourself to stop crying," said Vilx. "If you let it out, you'll feel better."

"You're sure that works?" asked Demyx.

Vilx laughed. "Hey, crying used to be my number one occupation. Of _course_ I'm sure."

Demyx chuckled. "Heh, you made a joke."

"Yeah, that happens from time to time," said Vilx. "Guess Risox and Koxra are rubbing off on me."

"Probably," said Demyx. "Oh, great, I just realized something."

"What?" asked Vilx.

"I left Kira in the same room as Axel," said Demyx. "I can feel guilty later. I gotta go make sure my poor brother isn't missing any brain cells. Plus, Saix would probably give me a lecture about pretending to have emotions to get out of work, so I guess I'll just have to mourn on my own time unfortunately. Besides, we got catching up to do."

"I think you're around Risox a tad too much," said Vilx. "You're picking up some of her mannerisms."

"Heh, when it comes to unnecessary optimism and enthusiasm, _Ris_ has everyone in the Castle beat," said Demyx.

"Yeah, she probably does," said Vilx. "She'll probably mentor your brother, won't she?"

"Yeah, I don't know exactly when the 'your mentor is one rank above you' started," said Demyx. "Probably at Xion cuz you could say Roxas sorta mentored her. Roxas got Axel."

"What about the others?" asked Vilx.

"Well, the Founders didn't really _have_ mentors," said Demyx. "Saix got Xemnas and now spends his time kissing his ass. Axel had Zexion, which Zexion was in _no way_ happy about. I had Xiggy. I don't know about Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene, though. Hold on, I gotta go see Kira!"

* * *

"I hope Dyme didn't get too upset," said Kira. "I feel terrible for bringing that up."

"Eh, he'll pull himself together," said Risox. "By the way, his name is Demyx now."

"Oh, right, Vilx _did_ say something about the name changes," said Kira. "I guess _I'll_ have to change my name too?"

"Yep," said Risox. "What do you think of 'Raxik'?"

"But my name originally starts with a 'k'," said Kira.

"That doesn't matter," said Risox. "Mine started with an 'o', Vilx's started with an 'l', Axel's started with an 'l', and Roxas's started with an 's'."

"I get it," said Kira. "And I guess 'Kirax' wouldn't be very interesting or creative. Raxik it is, then."

"That's the spirit!" Risox exclaimed.

"You always this hyper?" asked the newly-christened Raxik.

"Yeah, she always is," said Demyx.

"I'm sorry I brought up Mom and Dad," said Raxik.

"Don't worry about it," said Demyx. "I can cope. You get a new name yet?'

"Raxik," said Raxik. "It was Risox's idea."

"Impressive, Ris, you came up with something decent," said Demyx. Risox stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, almost forgot. My name—."

"Is Demyx now?" Raxik offered. "Risox told me."

"Risox, you're actually being a good mentor?" asked Vilx.

"Heh, I'd expect that from Kosh, but not you," said Risox.

"Well, rooming with her may have caused me to pick up some of her habits," said Vilx.

"Something like that slipped out before," said Demyx. "Kosh is corrupting her."

"Maybe I should just go draw," said Vilx. "I'm sorry, Risox." She portaled away. Demyx sighed.

"I'll go set her straight," he said, portaling away.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Raxik.

"She thinks she offended me," said Risox. "Hopefully, she'll be able to tease people without apologizing for it soon."

"She can't even _tease_ without feeling bad?" asked Raxik.

"No," said Risox. "She still doesn't have a 'mean' setting. Pretty strange, considering her background of teasing and abuse, so you'd think she would be hateful."

"She's real nice," said Raxik. "I don't see how _anyone_ could hurt her."

"Me neither," said Risox. "That's just the way some people are. So, you want some simple explanations?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," said Raxik.

"First off, there are members who just call people by number, so you better learn yours," said Risox. "Never call Xemnas anything but 'Superior' or 'sir' to his face. And, when you meet Xigbar, don't call him 'Xiggy' if you value your life. Only _Demyx_ gets away with that. Basically, for everyone else, don't try nicknames unless you've been told they don't mind. As for the rest, we're going to see Zexion."

"_You_ can't explain it?" asked Raxik.

"I _could_, but I'm not good at it," said Risox. "Man, I can already hear him: 'Risox, perhaps if you weren't so terrible at explaining, I would be at peace even if it was only for a little while'."

"Sounds like a bit of a killjoy," said Raxik.

"He is, but that's what makes bugging him fun!" Risox chirped.

* * *

**Man, I hope the next chapter doesn't take this long to write. But, I even got 7 pages out of this instead of the usual 6 cuz I couldn't decide how to end it. Oh, about Raxik, I will have a pic and info up about him when I post the next chapter cuz both contain spoilers like his weapon and element.**

**Well, 3 reviews, please.**


	3. Ch2 The First Combat Mission

**Hope I can write this chapter faster. Okay, Raxik is known as the Miner and his element is diamonds. His weapon is a light-blue pickax. So, yeah, I'd like to say that you could call the title a pun due to Rax's element, but I was just playing when I came up with it. In that sense, it's probably half pun, half play, so whatever you wanna call it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The reviews have been coming in pretty fast. I hope that keeps happening.**

* * *

**Raxik: So, are you posting my info and the picture yet? **

**Me: Well, duh. Of course since _I_ drew the picture, it probably won't do you justice. I know I'm a sucky artist, but I just do it to sort of visualize my characters and help others sort of visualize them. That reminds me, since I'm working on the next story, I gotta draw my next OC. **

**Karrimo: You procrastinate with drawing them, though I don't know why the hell you bother drawing since you're so terrible. **

**Me: I know I suck. Stop rubbing it in. **

**Koxra: I think you're running out of ideas with these conversations. **

**Me: Yeah, I should probably work on having stupid things happen. That way, it'll be easier to come up with stuff.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Nikki, and Pocket.**

* * *

Roxas woke up after hearing a crack of thunder. "Stupid storm." He tried to go back to sleep. He had been sharing his bathroom with Raxik for about a month now, but he didn't mind that since he liked Raxik. He heard whimpering from the next room, so he got out of bed, went through the bathroom to Raxik's door, and knocked. "Rax, you okay in there?" There was more whimpering. "Okay, I'm coming in."

He opened the door and saw Raxik take a blanket off his head. "Roxas?"

"Yeah," said Roxas. "You okay?"

"The storm," Raxik whimpered.

"What about it?" asked Roxas.

"I'm scared of thunderstorms," said Raxik.

"You're kidding me," said Roxas.

"Sometimes, I wish I _was_," said Raxik. "Can't believe I'm fifteen and I'm _still_ scared of storms."

"Everyone's scared of _something_," said Roxas.

"I know, but I should've already outgrew it years ago," said Raxik. "It's a _little kid's_ fear."

"Something else is bugging you too, right?" said Roxas.

"Yeah," said Raxik. "I have my first mission tomorrow that's not recon. I'm not like Demyx. He's lazy and a bit of a pacifist. _I_ usually get too scared to move, or I run away. I'm such a coward."

"Well, you never fought before," said Roxas. "Just hope you don't get stuck with someone who won't cut you a break. That just made you feel _worse_, didn't it?"

"Yep," said Raxik.

"First combat mission's the hardest," said Roxas.

"What about the storm?" asked Raxik.

"Have you ever figured out a way to conquer the fear?" asked Roxas.

"Usually, I just try and tough it out," said Raxik. "Sorry I woke you."

"You sure you'll be okay?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah," said Raxik. "I wouldn't want you to stay up all night and be too tired for any mission you have."

"Alright," said Roxas. "Wake me up if you change your mind."

"I will," said Raxik as Roxas headed back to bed. He bowed his head and sighed quietly.

"That was painfully obvious."

"How long have you been there, Demyx?" asked Raxik.

"Long enough to know that you lied to Roxas," said Demyx. "You _won't_ be okay with it and you _won't_ change your mind."

"I didn't want to trouble anyone else with my problems," said Raxik. "Hold on, what're _you_ doing here? Roxas is next door, so of course _he_ would hear me. _You_, however, are like six rooms up the hall."

"My 'big brother sense' was tingling," said Demyx. "Look, I know there's no good reason I can give you for not coming back, but just hear me out. I wasn't there before, so I'd like to be there now. You'll conquer your fear someday."

"You think so?" asked Raxik.

"Yeah, I do," said Demyx. "Sorry if this isn't helping."

"It's helping a little," said Raxik.

"Would it help if I stayed here?" asked Demyx.

"But, what if you have a mission tomorrow?" asked Raxik.

Demyx sat down on the bed. "There's coffee. Provided Axel doesn't drink it all, that is."

Raxik stared. "But—."

"Hey, don't start," said Demyx. "You're my brother."

* * *

"Oh, perfect," said Axel, looking at his broken alarm clock that was now on the floor instead of the nightstand it usually occupied. "Well, I'll have to get a new one today. Hope they don't cost a lot. Eh, I have 500 munny. I should be good." He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. A couple seconds passed. "Guess he's not in there. He didn't already finish, did he? Brilliant, I'm slower than _Demyx_ this morning. Well, better get in the shower." A knock came after a while. "I thought you were already at breakfast."

"No, I was with Rax," said Demyx. "You almost done?"

"Five minutes," said Axel. "Why were you with Rax?"

"He's scared of thunderstorms," said Demyx. "There was a pretty bad one last night. You didn't notice?"

"I sleep like a log," said Axel. "I probably slept through it. My alarm clock broke, by the way."

"Translation is either 'I smashed it into a million pieces' or 'I torched it'," said Demyx. "So, which is it?"

"Hey, it was an accident this time!" Axel snapped. "I went to hit the button and it fell on the floor!"

"Oh, so you didn't get mad and destroy it?" asked Demyx.

"That's what I just _said_, mullet-boy," said Axel.

"Well, _excuse me_, pyro," said Demyx. "Usually when you say your alarm clock broke, you really mean that you destroyed it."

"Well, I'm done now," said Axel. "See ya at breakfast."

* * *

"Oh, Zexion, I just remembered this book I found in Egypt about two months ago," said Demyx. "I brought it with me."

"Why did you not mention this two months ago when you first found it, Nine?" asked Zexion.

Demyx chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Guess I forgot."

Zexion sighed. "You will _never_ cease to amaze me. Perhaps, if you got your priorities straight, you would have a better memory. Maybe you should listen to Axel and 'get it memorized' as he puts it."

"Clever, Zex," said Axel. "Does anyone _else_ plan on stealing my line?"

"Who knows?" said Roxas. "It seems like a pretty popular way to annoy you."

"Shove it, Rox," said Axel.

"Anyway, here's the book," said Demyx. "I _think_ it's in Hieroglyphics."

"Since you recovered it in _Egypt_, that would be very likely," said Zexion. He looked at the title and his eyes widened.

"Uh, Zexion?" said Demyx. He waved his hand in front of Zexion's face. "_Hello_? You okay?"

"I think you broke him," said Raxik.

"Oh man," said Demyx. "Anyone know how to snap him out of it?"

"I have an idea," said Axel. "Hey, Zex, the library's on fire!"

Zexion blinked. "That isn't amusing in the _slightest_. Joke or no joke. And if you joke about that again, I will trap you in an illusion that will mentally torture you for hours on end."

"Okay, jeez," said Axel. "I got it memorized. I just couldn't think of any other way to snap you out of shock."

"I was in shock for good reason," said Zexion. "Do you have any idea what this book _is_?"

"Zexion, _we_ can't read Hieroglyphics," Koxra pointed out. "How _would_ we know?"

"Of course," said Zexion. "An excellent point, Fifteen as I had forgotten none of you can read this. Very well, then. This is an Egyptian version of the _Kama Sutra_." **(A/N: I'm not sure if such a thing exists, but just go with it.)**

"You gotta be kidding me!" Koxra exclaimed as she smacked Axel for snickering. Demyx had dropped the book as if he feared it would bite him. Roxas, Xion, and Raxik appeared to be in shock as Zexion had previously been. Xigbar was nearby, bent over and howling with laughter.

"Really, Two, must you and Axel be so juvenile?" asked Zexion.

"Well, who would've expected Demyx to come across the _Kama Sutra_?" said Axel.

Xigbar wiped tears away that had formed due to his laughing fit. "Yeah. Seriously, dude, can you read it to us?" Now it was Axel's turn for a laughing fit.

Koxra smacked him. "Don't encourage him!"

"Come on," said Axel. "_I'm_ a bit interested myself."

"Pervert," said Koxra.

"And damn proud of it," said Axel.

"I'll just dispose of this," said Zexion.

"Hey!" Axel snapped.

"As I am the only one who can read it, I see no sense in keeping it since I have no interest in such provocative books," said Zexion. "Besides, Axel, even if you _could_ read it, books are wasted on you."

"Judging by the content of this, Zexion, there's no doubt he'd read it and perhaps try out a few techniques," said Koxra. "Or _attempt to_ at least."

"Oh, come on, Kosh," said Axel.

"We've had this discussion many times, Axel," said Koxra. "You know what I said and you know where I stand."

Axel sighed. "I know. Still annoys me, though."

"C'mon, Sparkle, you're with me today," said Xigbar.

Raxik flinched. "Okay."

"Out of all the possible nicknames, why _that_?" asked Demyx.

"What do diamonds _do_, Tidal-wave?" asked Xigbar. "Makes perfect sense."

Demyx stared. "I know, but you're sure you can't think of one that's less…um—?"

"Gay-sounding?" Koxra offered.

"Really, guys, I don't mind it," said Raxik. "I think it's kinda funny."

"That's the spirit, kid," said Xigbar, opening a portal. "Now, let's get going." Raxik nervously followed him through the portal and it closed behind them.

"He looked seriously freaked out," said Axel.

"Well, Rax can get scared pretty easily," said Demyx. "His typical reactions in tense situations are cowering, freezing, or running away. I hope Xiggy's not rough on him."

"As strange and strict as he is, I think Xigbar can be pretty understanding," said Koxra.

* * *

"Man, Sparkle, you look scared outta your mind," said Xigbar.

"I am," said Raxik. "I get scared pretty often. I don't like it."

"Don't worry," said Xigbar. "You're not the first member we got who's like that. Rapunzel was pretty jittery for the first couple months, but _she_ got through it."

"She was?" asked Raxik. "With as nice and calm as she was when she found me, I never would've guessed."

"Yeah, we all have problems adjusting, but some are worse than others," said Xigbar. "The Founders, which I'm part of, didn't really have too big a problem since we all joined at about the same time. Saix just started kissing Xemnas's ass and became second-in-command. **(A/N: No yaoi intended there)** Flamesilocks just kinda went with it. Tidal-wave was pretty jumpy, but I basically took him under my wing and he got better. Him and Flamesilocks were actually getting along after that. Luxord, Marly, and Larxene weren't that bad. Kiddo and Poppet went through 'zombie phases' and didn't really say much of anything for a while. Princess had almost half the members hating her attitude by the second day. Rapunzel had too many people walking all over her and Sunshine kinda drove a lot of us crazy with her upbeat attitude."

"I guess all I can do is _try_ not to be scared," said Raxik.

"It's only your first combat mission, so I don't expect you to get everything right," said Xigbar.

"Oh, yeah, I know that," said Raxik. "So, what's the mission?"

"We're just dealing with some Deserters," said Xigbar.

"Everyone told me they're easily beaten," said Raxik. "I hope that's true."

"You just have to watch out a bit," said Xigbar. "They like to gang up on you after you kill one."

"Like things weren't bad enough," said Raxik. "Now I'll just have _more_ trouble. Do I _have_ to learn to fight?"

"It's what we do, kid," said Xigbar. "How can we complete Kingdom Hearts without getting hearts from the Heartless?"

"Oh yeah," said Raxik. "I just wish we didn't have to fight to complete Kingdom Hearts."

"Some of the members take out their anger on the Heartless, so they _love_ fighting," said Xigbar. "I think it makes Princess a little _less_ violent."

"But I'm not angry," said Raxik.

"Just pretend they're dummies, then," said Xigbar. "Dummies that can move and attack you."

"That's not helping," said Raxik.

"Hey, I tried, dude," said Xigbar. "Well, found our targets." He summoned his guns and Raxik summoned his pickax. "Let's kick some ass." Xigbar charged right in and started getting rid of the Deserters.

Raxik stood shaking. "Why does it have to be fighting? Those things could kill me."

"How about giving me a hand here?" said Xigbar.

"Oh, sorry," said Raxik.

* * *

"I hope Xiggy's not too hard on him," said Demyx.

"I'm not saying you _shouldn't_ worry about him, but he needs room to grow," said Risox. "You can't always baby-sit him, you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Demyx. "But I missed out on the past six years of his life. I could've gone back, but I didn't."

"Hey, chill," said Risox. "He's not mad at you. Just to be curious, why _didn't_ you go back?'

"I was scared," said Demyx.

"Of what?" asked Risox.

"That they wouldn't accept me because of what I was," said Demyx. "That they wouldn't see me as the same person. Didn't _you_ feel that way before deciding to go see Abby?"

"Hmm, never really thought about it," said Risox.

"You're kidding me," said Demyx. "How could you _not_ think about that?'

"Well," said Risox. "I think that if someone cares about you, they should accept you no matter what. It shouldn't matter if you're a Nobody, some sort of mutant, or something else altogether. And, if it _does_ matter, they obviously didn't care to begin with."

"Let me guess: you're 'Logical Ris' right now?" said Demyx.

"Yeah, but I could change back to 'Child Ris' without warning," said Risox. "I have no control over it."

"That's just weird," said Demyx.

"Yeah, I know," said Risox. "So, do you think Kosh should go visit _her_ family?"

"Of course," said Demyx. "She's just too stubborn to listen to a word I say. I warned her that she'd regret it if something happened to them and she wasn't there."

"Maybe _she's_ scared too and covering it up by being stubborn," said Risox. "I don't think she's afraid in the same sense _you_ were, but I think she's still scared of _something_."

"So, she's scared of something other than being rejected?" asked Demyx.

"That's what _I_ think," said Risox. "I don't know _what_ exactly, though."

"I doubt she'd tell us," said Demyx. "She doesn't really describe her past except for little reflections here and there. Anyway, I hope Rax doesn't do _too_ bad."

"Why _would_ he?" asked Risox.

"Remember how I told you _I'd_ rather not have to fight?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah," said Risox.

"Well, Rax is even worse about it than _I_ am," said Demyx. "I've never even seen him hurt a _bug_. When I think about him having to fight, I run through every worse-case scenario about him messing up, or getting hurt, or—."

"Demyx, take a chill pill," said Risox. "Xigbar can help if anything like that happens. You're just being paranoid."

"Yeah, maybe," said Demyx. _"I _hope_ I'm just being paranoid. Ironic that I once called _Rax_ a worry-wart. Since I'm in that position now, I guess I can understand why he was so worried."_

* * *

**Oh, almost forgot. I don't know if I already addressed this, but I when I corrected things with my other stories, I got rid of how Koxra's pen changed sizes. Now, it's just a giant pen that she summons to fight with, but can't manipulate the size of. The reason for the change is because I really only referenced that ability of the pen a couple times in "Enter Fifteen" and I just ignored it the rest of the time, so I saw no point to keep it in the stories. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to make it change sizes, but I fixed it now.**

* * *

**Three reviews as usual.**


	4. Ch3 Worry

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

****Me: For the love of God. **

**Koxra: What? **

**Me: I swear. Max just won't stop being bad. He's climbing the Christmas tree and the drying racks all the time. He even claws at my legs to try and climb on my lap while I'm eating breakfast. Just now, I had to squirt him for being on the table. **

**Axel: Jeez, that's one bad cat. What about the other one? **

**Me: Oh, Misty's the good one. She actually listens. With the way Max is, he's like a cat version of Tar. You can tell him to stop doing something an infinite amount of times and he never learns. Tar mellowed out since he grew up, but, as a puppy, he was terrible. **

**Koxra: Maybe after you get him neutered, he'll settle down. **

**Me: Yeah, maybe he will. He's too young now, but we'll find out in January.

* * *

****Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Nikki, and Pocket (Rioris is mine too since she is mentioned).

* * *

**

Raxik panicked and held his hands in front of himself. "No, get away!" Suddenly, volleys of diamonds shot out of his hands, eliminating the two Deserters in front of him.

Xigbar walked over to him when the Deserters were all gone. "Nice job, Sparkle. "On the few you _did_ beat, I mean."

"But, that was just a terrified, instinctive reaction," said Raxik as the two banished their weapons.

"Instinctive reaction or not, it was still good," said Xigbar. "With practice, I'm sure you'll get scared less." He opened a portal. "C'mon, Tidal-wave's probably pulling his hair out."

* * *

"They're late," said Demyx.

Vilx looked up from her sketchbook. "Demyx, Xigbar won't let anything happen to him. By the way, I can't draw a moving target."

"Sorry," said Demyx. "Ris said I was being too paranoid."

"I think I understand _why_ you're paranoid," said Vilx. "Not _exactly_ since I'm an only child, but I can sympathize."

"Yeah, I'm probably being too overprotective," said Demyx. "The thing is: I just can't stop."

"I think you might still feel guilty," said Vilx.

"About what?" asked Demyx.

"Never going back," said Vilx.

"I know," said Demyx. "Rax forgives me, but I just can't forgive myself."

"I know," said Vilx. "If you have to feel guilty, don't let it control you. Even after eight years, I _still_ sometimes blame myself for my mom's death. It's probably because my dad _continued_ to blame me. Even so, I think there will be a day when we _both_ stop feeling guilty."

Demyx looked up as a portal opened. "Rax, are you okay?"

"I'm just really tired," said Raxik.

Xigbar closed the portal. "He didn't do _too_ bad for his first combat mission. But, he _did_ cower a lot."

Raxik bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"No problem, Sparkle," said Xigbar. "You just need a lot more work before you can do solo missions."

"Please don't let him get paired with Marluxia or Larxene," Demyx begged.

"I'll see what I can do," said Xigbar. "No offense, kid, but those two would walk all over you."

"But I can't avoid them forever," said Raxik.

"I _know_ that, but we can at _least_ keep them away until you stop getting so scared," said Xigbar.

"Thanks, guys," said Raxik.

"Some people have a harder time adjusting than others, Raxik," said Vilx. "I know it wasn't easy for _me_."

"What happened?" asked Raxik.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it," said Vilx.

"Hey, don't be sorry," said Raxik. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. What're you drawing?"

Vilx looked down at her sketchbook. "Oh, it's Demyx, but it's not done yet. He kept moving."

Demyx put a hand behind his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was pretty restless."

Raxik crossed his arms and grinned. "And _you_ told _me_ not to be a worry-wart."

Demyx glared. "Hey, watch it, kid."

* * *

"Hey, Zex, you see Kosh anywhere?" asked Axel.

Zexion looked up from his book. "I believe she said something about rain in Twilight Town."

Axel opened a portal. "Thanks."

* * *

"Okay, the Locator isn't picking anything up around town," said Axel. "Guess I'll check the forest." Upon arriving in the forest via portal, his Locator reacted. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "Kosh, if you don't come out right now, I'm setting the forest on fire, got it memorized?"

"You'll have one hell of a time trying since it _did_ just rain."

Axel looked up and saw her sitting on a tree branch. He portaled next to her. "What're you doing here?"

"Sitting," said Koxra.

Axel glared. "You _know_ what I mean."

"Well, if you wanna get technical, I'm sitting, looking, and smelling," said Koxra.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "_What?_"

Koxra rolled her eyes. "Taking in every little detail of the scenery in layman's terms."

"Oh," said Axel. "Okay, back to why I'm here. You couldn't leave a damn _note_?"

Koxra shrugged. "It was on a whim. Kinda spur of the moment."

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave a note or tell someone before sneaking off?" Axel snapped.

"Hey, I told Zexion," said Koxra.

"Yeah, but that's _Zex_!" Axel snapped. "He was in the library and he doesn't just go seek people out to tell them someone went somewhere unless he's told to do so."

"I still told him," said Koxra.

"I'd just appreciate it if I didn't think you got kidnapped every time I can't find you and you're not on a mission," said Axel.

Koxra stared. "_You're_ still paranoid that there could be another Rioris out there."

Axel's eyes widened. "And _you're_ not?"

Koxra shrugged. "There _might_ be someone out there who's just as bad or worse than her, but that doesn't mean I'll run into them. Besides, I'm a fighter. If Rioris hadn't paralyzed me, I would've fought her off."

"That's the whole point!" Axel exclaimed. "What if someone _else_ can do that?"

Koxra sighed. "Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt to make sure _someone_ knows where I'm going. Can we stop arguing about this?"

"I guess I _can_ get too paranoid," said Axel. "I think it'll be okay as long as you tell someone _where_ you're going and _how long_ you'll be gone so I know when exactly to get paranoid."

"Your wish is my command, o fire master," said Koxra.

Axel shoved her slightly. "Cut the crap. Why are you up here, anyway?"

"A tree-shrouded forest after a rainstorm is the most beautiful thing in the worlds," said Koxra. "I _love_ the way it looks and the way the air smells."

"That was slightly poetic," said Axel. "So, why did you come to look at this?"

Koxra bowed her head. "I guess I'm homesick. I can't go back, but I'll never forget how this type of scenery made me feel. It's soothing."

"If you're homesick, why not go home for a visit every once and a while?" said Axel.

"I can't," said Koxra.

"What're you talking about?" asked Axel. "_Of course_ you can! _Ris_ does it at _least_ once a week and Demyx has been to Egypt. That's in _your_ homeworld, isn't it?"

Koxra sighed. "I didn't mean 'can't' as in 'it's literally impossible for me to go there'. I meant 'can't' as in 'I can't bring myself to go there'."

Axel blinked. "Why not?"

Koxra groaned. "I _really_ don't want to explain this. I'm scared, okay?"

"Of what?" asked Axel.

"Going back to my old home in general," said Koxra. "As long as I don't visit my old neighborhood, I should be fine."

"You're just talking in circles," said Axel. "Can you be specific?"

Koxra sighed. "Fine. I might as well tell _someone_. I'm afraid that, if I go back, my family won't want me to leave and I don't wanna be forced to stay there. But, it's not like I did much good when I _was_ there. Things'll be better if they just think I disappeared."

"Whoa," said Axel. "Why are you thinking like that?"

"Well, I wasn't doing much of anything," said Koxra. "I could never find a job and all I did was sit around the house all day. My family's better off without me taking up space." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hold on, that can't be true," said Axel. "And if you've been thinking that for so long, why are you just _now_ getting upset? You've probably been with us at least a year now."

Koxra wiped her tears. "Yeah, I don't make much sense that way. I keep things bottled up for months on end and then one little trigger causes me to break down every couple months."

Axel blinked. "What are you talking about? _I've_ never seen that happen."

Koxra breathed in the air. "That's because I typically don't _let_ anyone see. I usually come right here when I start feeling like that. It calms me down so I can keep going. It'd be better if I could find somewhere with a waterfall or some kind of lagoon."

Axel chuckled. "You're weird."

Koxra smiled. "You're just _now_ noticing?"

* * *

"I'm sorry," said Raxik. "I-I'll just move."

Lexaeus sighed. "Xigbar was right. You _do_ scare easily. Listen, I'm not planning on hitting you for running into me."

"Face it, Lexaeus, your size and build make you intimidating without you even trying to be. The fact that you seldom speak adds to that."

Lexaeus turned. "As you know, Zexion, frequent speech is not my custom."

"Hence the frightening picture you often paint," said Zexion. "It was a common accident, Eighteen. Get up."

Raxik slowly got to his feet. "Y-yes, I'm s-sorry."

Zexion sighed. "Before apologizing, be sure you have done something that warrants it."

"You guys are scaring him."

"As Zexion pointed out, scaring people comes with my image, Risox," said Lexaeus.

"You don't have to be scared, Rax," said Risox. "Just pretend he's a giant teddy bear."

"I wouldn't call myself a teddy bear," said Lexaeus.

"'Childish Risox' has obviously surfaced," said Zexion.

"So, 'Child Ris' is more fun!" Risox chirped.

"It appears to be the child's job to cause trouble and annoy me to no end," said Zexion.

"Yeah, but you deal with it," said Risox. "Hey, isn't it time for dinner?"

"Yeah, that's where I was going," said Raxik.

"I suggest we all get to the kitchen before we're late," said Zexion. "The Superior isn't very accepting of tardiness."

* * *

Raxik stared at Koxra's drawing. "Uh, what's _that_ supposed to be?"

Luxord took it and examined it. "A red porcupine."

Koxra glared and snatched it back. "It is _not_ a porcupine!"

Luxord smirked. "What _is_ it, then, Mistress of Art?"

"It's a picture of Axel, British Gambler," said Koxra. Laughter was around her, along with the sound of choking. Koxra turned her head.

Demyx was patting Axel on the back. "Hey, take it easy already."

Roxas turned his head. "What's he choking on?"

"Not a clue," said Demyx. "Anyone know the Heimlich, just in case?"

Axel coughed and cleared his throat. "Don't need it. I'm fine. What did I say about making me laugh while I'm eating or drinking, Kosh?"

Koxra glared. "I wasn't _intending_ for everyone to find it funny! I _know_ I suck, but you guys don't have to _laugh_ about it."

Axel grabbed the picture and snickered. "Lux, I think you got _that_ right on the money."

Koxra smacked him and took it back. "I don't see _you_ drawing any better."

"Fifteen, is there a particular reason that you have a drawing in here during dinner?" asked Xemnas.

"Sorry, I'll get rid of it," said Koxra. She folded it up and put it in her pocket. Larxene and Marluxia quietly snickered and she glared at them.

"Ahem," said Xemnas. "Can we finish the meal _without_ any more juvenile behavior?" Koxra turned back to her food and Marluxia and Larxene stopped snickering.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "What anyone would see in art is beyond me. Science is the only field worth learning."

"And what about medicine?" asked Koxra. "Or do you just study medicine because the Superior believes it's necessary knowledge?"

"That's part of it, Fifteen," said Vexen. "However, I am one of the few with the aptitude for learning such things."

Koxra rolled her eyes. _"_Someone's_ full of himself. _Are you sure you don't wanna change that to 'I'm one of the few with enough of an attention span to _want_ to study it'?"

"Fifteen, you've caused _enough_ of a disturbance," said Xemnas. "I'm through tolerating provoking statements made during meals or meetings. Is it possible that you can be professional during those allotted times?"

"There's a fine line between possible and impossible," said Koxra. "I have no experience at being professional. I don't see what the appeal is."

Xemnas sighed. "It doesn't matter. I just don't want any more attempts at provoking people."

"Well, why only _me_?" asked Koxra.

"Because _you_ are the one that causes problems most of the time," said Axel. Koxra stuck her tongue out at him.

"My point exactly, Eight," said Xemnas. "And, Fifteen, at _least_ have the sense to act your age."

* * *

"Thanks for the _support_, Axel," Koxra grumbled.

Axel licked his popsicle. "Hey, it's a bad idea to piss Xemnas off. It was either _that_ or get duct tape and _that_ would've had more people than Xemnas either pissed or questioning my sanity."

Koxra shoved him. "It was _still_ mean."

Axel smirked. "If you're interested, I can go get some duct tape."

Demyx snorted. "Man, a lovers' quarrel about duct tape. You guys need to get out more."

"Demyx, that wasn't very nice," said Vilx.

"It's just harmless teasing, Vilx," said Raxik.

"We're _still_ trying to teach her that," said Xion.

"I think we should just accept that 'Vilx' and 'mean' don't go together," said Roxas.

Risox looked over at Vilx. "Don't worry. Being nice isn't a bad thing."

Having finished his popsicle, Axel lied back against the clock tower. "I think we need a new ice-cream place, guys. It's a bit crowded up here."

"Well, Ris sits back there so her legs don't dangle and she doesn't have to look down," Koxra pointed out.

"I'm scared of heights, okay?" said Risox.

"Yeah, and while that leaves _one_ space that _you_ aren't occupying, there's _still_ seven of us actually sitting at the edge," said Koxra.

Raxik looked up. "Why don't we try the roof?"

Risox looked at him. "Oh, _hell no_. It takes everything in me to come up _this_ high."

Roxas got up and stepped onto the ledge behind them. "Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. If everyone's done, that is."

Demyx stood up. "Yeah, I don't think we'll get anywhere to—AAAH!" Axel was able to grab his ankle, but started falling himself and Koxra grabbed _his_ ankle while summoning her pen, popping the point out, and ramming it into the ledge as hard as she could for support.

Demyx had his eyes covered and was whimpering. "Find a happy place. Find a happy place!"

"Demyx, stop moving!" Axel snapped. "I can barely hold onto you!" He looked up. "How're you holding up, Kosh?"

Koxra groaned. "Just barely! There's no way in _hell_ I can pull you guys up." She turned her head. "Help me out here, guys!" The others grabbed Koxra and started pulling her up. Raxik and Roxas grabbed Axel's ankles and pulled. As soon as Axel was on the ledge, he helped them. He and Demyx toppled over onto Koxra. "Could you two kindly get off of me?"

Demyx groaned. "Ugh, sorry, guys." He got up. "You okay?"

Axel got up. "_We_ should be asking _you_ that. You okay, Kosh?"

Koxra sat up. "I'll live. How about you guys?"

"I'm good," said Axel.

"Me too," said Demyx. "_Man_, that was scary."

Raxik hugged him. "Please, don't do that again."

"Yes, pardon the pun, but I think you gave everyone a heart attack, Demyx," said Vilx. "I know _I_ had one."

Demyx ruffled Raxik's hair. "Hey, it's okay, Rax." He looked up. "Sorry about that, guys. I just slipped."

"We _do_ need another place to eat ice-cream," said Xion. "This place isn't safe. Demyx is the _second_ one to almost fall."

Risox turned. "Who was the first?"

Koxra put her hand up. "That'd be _this_ clumsy-ass over here."

"Let's discuss new places to eat ice-cream at dinner tomorrow," said Risox. "It'll keep Kosh from getting in trouble."

Koxra glared. "That's _not_ funny!"

* * *

**Okay, a bit longer than usual, but I don't mind. I just couldn't wrap it up. I was originally gonna stop with Demyx slipping, but decided not to. Don't know why. It would've made a good cliffie.**

**I don't know if anyone noticed this before, but I have issues with lay, laid, has lain, lie, lied, etc. I never know which one will fit in, so let me know if in the phrase, "Axel lied back against the clock tower", I used the right tense of the word or not, or should I have put 'laid' there instead? I never know. The only time I really care about that is in the actual sentences. I don't care if I screw up in a character's dialogue. **

**Well, 3 reviews, please. **


	5. Ch4 Solo Mission

**Okay, let me start off by saying I want to move on with the story, so I'm not writing about them discussing what to do with the clock tower dilemma. Just be aware that they still go to the clock tower with one major change. None of them sit up on the ledge and let their legs dangle anymore. They all sit back away from the ledge like Ris does. They basically did this because they couldn't find a decent spot that had as much privacy as this one.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, despite the fact that it took a couple days to get enough reviews to continue this time. I'm hard at work on my next fic. I'm almost done with chapter one and I started a 4th notebook for my fics. According to a count I made, I've handwritten almost 432 pages worth of fanfiction so far. This count includes "Revenge" and all of my Organization stories. I'll just skip the conversation this time since I can't really think of anything to put for it.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Nikki, and Pocket

* * *

**

"So, Rax is on his first solo mission?" asked Axel.

Demyx looked up. "Second actually."

Axel stared. "And you're not worried?"

Demyx gave him a look that said, 'What do _you_ think, idiot?'. "Of course I am, but Ris told me I need to let him grow up, so it won't do to get overly-paranoid. If I try doing everything for him, he'll never get better at it."

Axel blinked. "So, she was 'Logical Ris' when she told you that?"

Demyx stared. "I wouldn't have listened to anything 'Child Ris' said about that."

"Oh, yeah," said Axel. "So, how long's he gone for?"

"Five days," said Demyx. "Hard to believe he's been here four months already."

Axel leaned against the wall. "Yeah, time sure flies."

* * *

Raxik panted. "Okay, I think that's all of them. I better head back soon." More Heartless showed up. "Guess I'll be late. Hope Demyx doesn't get paranoid."

* * *

Xemnas sighed. "One hour late is not a cause for concern, Nine. He could've gotten held up temporarily. It _does_ happen."

"I _know_ that, Superior, but I just have a bad feeling, for lack of a better term," said Demyx.

"As you know, I don't issue searches unless the party in question is a day late at minimum," said Xemnas. "I only make exceptions if there is an emergency and a 'bad feeling', as you put it, does _not_ qualify."

"What if he's not back tomorrow?" asked Demyx.

"_Then_, I will send someone to look," said Xemnas. "This discussion is over."

Demyx left Xemnas's office. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I guess he said 'no'?"

Demyx looked up. "Yeah, but you don't seem too shocked, Xiggy."

Xigbar jumped down and landed on the floor. "Well, what'd you expect from him?"

Demyx sighed. "Yeah, you're right, but what do I do? I have a really bad feeling. Something's wrong."

Xigbar leaned against the wall. "Sure you're not being too paranoid?"

Demyx pounded the side of his fist into the wall. "Dammit to Hell! He's my brother, for the love of shit!"

"Okay, dude, chill," said Xigbar. "Why don't we head to Halloween Town and see if we can find him?"

Demyx blinked. "_Seriously_?"

Xigbar stared. "Am I the type to joke about that?"

Demyx smiled. "No. Larxene's probably the only one who would play a sick joke like that."

"Exactly," said Xigbar. "And I'm not her unless she can shapeshift and no one knows about it."

Demyx shuddered. "_That's_ a scary thought. Well, should we dig the Locators out?"

Xigbar shrugged and opened a portal. "Couldn't hurt. Let's get going before someone notices." They stepped through the portal and closed it.

* * *

"Hey, Xion, you see Demyx or Raxik anywhere?" asked Roxas.

Xion put a finger over her lips. "Hmm, Raxik was due back over an hour ago, but maybe he got held up. I haven't seen Demyx since this morning."

"I hope nothing bad happened," said Roxas. "By the way, what's up with that?"

Xion put her hand to her side and looked at him. "What's up with what?"

Roxas stared. "What you were just doing with your finger! Kosh does that whenever she's trying really hard to remember something."

"Oh, maybe being around her rubbed off," said Xion. "It's ironic that she forgets things when memory is her element."

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, it is."

Zexion walked in. "Have either of you seen Two?"

"Not since this morning," said Roxas.

Zexion sighed. "In her infinite stupidity, Risox randomly decided that attaching suction cups to her hands and feet and crawling up the wall onto the ceiling was a good idea. However, upon reaching the ceiling, realization about her fear of heights reached her. She is now upside down on the ceiling, hanging by suction cups, and is too frightened to move."

Xion blinked. "And you're not making this up?"

Zexion stared. "Fourteen, what reason would I have for making this up?"

Xion laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry. That was stupid of me. Let me guess: Xigbar needs to walk up there and get her down?"

"Precisely, but he seems to have disappeared," said Zexion.

Axel walked in. "Hey, Demyx isn't in here, is he?" Roxas and Xion shook their heads. "Just great. The toilet's backed up. Well, do you know where he is?"

Roxas shrugged. "No idea. Xigbar is apparently missing too."

Axel's eyes widened. "Is Rax back yet?"

Xion stared. "Well, no, but—."

Realization hit Roxas. "They must've went to look for him!"

"Exactly!" Axel exclaimed.

"Oh no," said Xion. "I hope he's not hurt."

Zexion sighed. "Well, I have a significant other to coax off the ceiling. Good day."

* * *

Xigbar scanned the area, summoned his guns, and eliminated a bunch of Shadow Heartless. "There's some mass over there. Looks like a person."

Demyx took off. "RAX!"

Xigbar banished his guns. "Better go after him before he gets himself in trouble."

Demyx knelt next to the mass which, after some inspection, he found out _was_ his brother. "Rax! Rax, wake up, please!" He shook him.

Xigbar put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, if Sparkle's hurt pretty bad, you shaking him won't help. If anything, it'll make things worse."

"Sorry," said Demyx. "I panicked. Rax, c'mon! Get up, please!"

Raxik moaned. "Demyx?"

Demyx sighed in relief. "Thank Kingdom Hearts. How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm not really hurt," said Raxik. "I just fought so much and got exhausted. Then, I guess I passed out."

Xigbar shook his head. "Jeez, kid, it's not common practice to fight until you collapse. Something could've killed you while you were out."

Raxik struggled to sit up. "I'm sorry."

Demyx smiled. "Not a problem. Just don't do it again. If you're ready to pass out, portal to a safe place, rest up, then come back and finish."

Raxik stared. "But Xemnas—."

"Won't care as long as you complete the mission," Xigbar cut in. "He's not stupid. He knows it's not realistic to expect someone who's physically exhausted to push themselves."

Raxik blinked. "I didn't know that. Oh, I don't think I can walk without falling over."

Demyx picked him up. "Just like that time you twisted your ankle when you were five."

"I couldn't see that hole," said Raxik. "It was covered with snow."

Xigbar opened a portal. "We should head back before we're missed."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot," said Demyx.

* * *

Axel heard a scream and a crash before turning the corner. He looked and saw Risox on top of Zexion. "Whoa, man, don't tell me _she_ tops."

"Axel, we are clearly _not_ doing what you're talking about," said Zexion. "Risox, could you kindly get up so I may see if my spine is intact?"

Risox scrambled off of him. "Sorry. Just lost my grip. Heh, now Xigbar has to get the suction cups instead of me."

Axel looked up. "What made you decide to climb up there?"

Risox shrugged. "No idea. Xigbar's always doing it and it looked fun. It _was_ fun till I remembered I'm afraid of heights."

Axel face-palmed and shook his head. "Okay, Ris, two things came to mind when you said that. One: Xigbar's element is space. S-p-a-c-e, got it memorized? His element makes it possible for him to do that. And two: how the hell did you _forget_ you were afraid of heights?"

Risox laughed nervously. "I got caught up in the moment?"

Zexion stared. "I never thought _you_ of all people would be the voice of reason, Axel."

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, you could say I get a lot of practice."

"Based on the company you keep, I don't doubt that," said Zexion.

Axel looked past him. "Oh, Demyx, about time. The toilet's—what happened to Rax?"

"Oh, he's just exhausted," said Demyx. "Pushed himself too hard. Anyway, what were you saying about the toilet?"

Axel scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Uh…it's backed up."

Demyx sighed. "What did you try to flush down _this_ time?"

Axel stared. "And why do you always assume it's _my _fault?"

"Let's see: because every other time it happened, you had tried to flush something?" Demyx offered. "Roxas's goldfish—."

"I didn't want him to know it died, so I bought him another one before he came back!" Axel cut in. "How was _I_ supposed to know it was too fat to go down?"

"Pictures from the Christmas party?" Demyx continued.

"I didn't want Kosh to see those," said Axel.

"Marluxia's Venus fly trap?"

"That thing tried to eat me!"

"A bottle of hair gel?"

"That was an accident."

"My sheet music?"

"You wouldn't let me sleep."

"Pocket's stuffed mouse?"

"_He_ put it in there!"

"Maybe if a certain someone would put the seat down and close the lid."

"We're not _girls_!"

"No, but that, Axel, is how cat toys and even a _cat_ would end up in the toilet!"

"Dudes, as fun as it is watching you bicker about what's been in your toilet…shut up!" Xigbar snapped.

Raxik picked his head up. "What's going on?"

"Sorry we woke you up, Rax," said Demyx. "Axel, I'll deal with the toilet after I get Rax to bed and tell Xemnas what happened."

Xigbar sighed. "_I'll_ tell Xemnas. _You_ get him to bed."

Demyx blinked. "Are you _sure_, Xiggy?"

Xigbar waved his hand. "Tidal-wave, he's your brother. If anyone should be there to keep an eye on him, it should be you."

Demyx smiled. "Okay, thanks."

* * *

Vilx knocked. "Koxra, are you done in there?"

Koxra gave a small whimper. "Five minutes."

"What was that?" asked Vilx.

"Nothing," Koxra replied.

Vilx rolled her eyes. "Stop lying. I just heard you."

"You heard nothing," said Koxra.

Vilx sighed and put her hand on the door knob. "Alright, I hate to do this." She flung the door open and gasped. Koxra had her left leg propped on the toilet. Nearby were peroxide, ointment, and bandages. There was a gash about four inches long just below her knee. It was clearly infected and oozing.

Koxra had tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Please, don't tell anyone."

Vilx was still in shock. "But that needs looked at right away!"

Koxra finished what she was doing by applying fresh bandages. "I'm handling it."

Vilx's eyes widened. "How did it happen?"

Koxra sighed. "Well, two days ago, I was in the woods outside Twilight Town. I had just finished getting rid of a bunch of Air Pirates. I thought I was done when five more showed up. One knocked me away and I cut my leg on a rock. I eventually got rid of them, but getting up was a struggle. It _has_ been getting better. It only _stings_ now when I put weight on it."

"Please, just let Vexen look at it," Vilx begged.

Koxra waved her hand. "It's healing just fine. I'm careful with it."

Vilx blinked. "But that's infected! I might not know all that much about anything, but I sure as _hell_ know an infection when I see one!"

Koxra's eyes widened in shock. "Vilx, did you just…swear?"

Vilx gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Koxra laughed. "Don't worry about it. You rarely swear, so I guess I should listen when you do. I'll get Vexen to look at it. He doesn't go out of his way to gossip about what's wrong with everyone he sees. But, I don't want _you_ telling anyone."

Vilx sighed. "Alright. At least you're getting it looked at. That makes me feel better."

Koxra opened a portal. "Thanks. See ya later."

* * *

"Oh, wait," Raxik said. "What about dinner?"

Demyx placed him on the bed. "In _your_ state? I don't think so. I can bring you something."

Raxik yawned. "Okay, thanks."

Demyx headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Xemnas stared down his visitor. "And where is Eighteen now, Two?"

"Probably in his room resting," said Xigbar. "Kid didn't even have the strength to walk. I wouldn't expect him to come to dinner if I were you."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "But he _did_ complete the mission, correct?"

Xigbar smirked. "I think he did more than that. He over-completed it."

Xemnas slouched slightly in his chair. "At least there's some good news. Eighteen is coming along nicely. You are dismissed."

Xigbar left the room. "'Coming along nicely'? With that statement, you'd think he was checking the progress of a cake he was baking."

"Sometimes I wonder if that's all he views us as."

Xigbar turned. "Did you just show up, or did you stop time and walk here first?"

Luxord smirked. "A mere fit of curiosity. Wondering why you were paying the Superior a visit so late."

Xigbar chuckled. "Get bored taking everyone's munny?"

Luxord scoffed. "I _win_ the munny. I don't steal. I play the hand I was dealt."

Xigbar smiled. "You'd fit right in at Las Vegas. You'd probably go nuts with all the gambling."

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "Las Vegas?"

Xigbar blinked. "Oh, right, you don't know. Ask Princess. It's some place on her homeworld."

Luxord grinned. "I just might."

"Great," said Xigbar. "I'm off to dinner."

* * *

**Whoa, just barely made 6 pages this time. Sorry if anyone didn't like the ending, but it's the best way I could wrap up the chapter. **

**Okay, 3 reviews, please. **


	6. Ch5 Neverland Showdown

**Warning: Contains offensive term for gay people, but I swear no one is being deliberately attacked. It's just meant as a joke and I'm not trying to offend anyone.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Just to address something about the game called "Mother 3" some of you were discussing in reviews, I most likely won't even attempt playing that. I hate sad endings with a passion. I hate them so much that I'm getting rid of the only movie to make me cry due to its depressing ending.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Nikki, and Pocket.

* * *

**

Koxra limped into the infirmary. "Hey, Frigimon, you in here?"

Vexen emerged from his lab. "Fifteen, enough with that ridiculous nickname. Now, what is it?"

Koxra sighed. "Well, my leg needs looked at. I cut it on a rock two days ago."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "And why are you just _now_ coming to me about it?"

Koxra laughed nervously. "Well, I thought I could handle it, but now I think it might be infected."

Vexen sighed. "Very well. Let me see it."

Koxra sat on a bed and rolled up her pant leg. She winced as she unwound the bandage covering it. "Well, there it is."

Vexen bent down to look. "Well, I need to clean it properly and I think it would be best if you went on antibiotics for the next couple weeks."

Koxra stared. "I won't have to go off-duty, will I?"

"You'll probably have to be strictly on reconnaissance missions until your leg heals," said Vexen. "I'll have to inform the Superior." He cleaned it, re-bandaged it, and gave her the antibiotic. "Now, I send you off to do whatever nonsense your juvenile mind finds appealing."

"Awesome," said Koxra. "Thanks, Vexen." She portaled away.

"That just may be the most polite she ever was," said Vexen.

* * *

Axel ruffled Raxik's hair. "Hey, kid, you're with me today. I'm not in for a repeat of the 'Florida Shark Factor', am I?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "'The Florida Shark Factor'?"

Axel turned to him. "We went to Florida to kill some Heartless one time. Most of them were on the beach, so _I_ got those, but some of the sharks had become Heartless. Don't ask me how since I have no idea. Anyway, water and me don't really agree, so I sent Rax after those and—."

"Okay, I think it would humiliate me less if I just stop you there," Raxik cut in. "It's not one of my better moments."

Axel felt pain on his shin. "Ouch! Demyx, what the hell?"

Demyx glared from the other side of the table. "Well, you _did_ deserve it. Do you think people _enjoy_ being humiliated?"

Realization hit Axel. "Well, no. That probably _was_ going too far. But, ouch! I gotta use this leg!"

Demyx crossed his arms. "Think before you say something stupid, then."

Koxra sighed. "Demyx, how is _that_ possible? I mean, since when does Axel _think_?"

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, Axel wouldn't know a thought if it bit him in the ass."

Axel rolled his eyes. "I love you guys, too."

"I think you guys harassed him enough," said Raxik. "Leave him alone."

Axel waved his hand. "I kinda _was_ asking for it."

"Isn't it about time you two left?"

Axle slammed his fork down. "Saix, we'll leave after we eat, got it memorized? It's like you always want to get rid of me."

Saix stared. "Even thought nothing would give me more pleasure, you gone would decrease our numbers and the Superior wouldn't be pleased with a decrease."

Axel smirked. "Nice to know you value me so highly."

Saix rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't been gossiping, you would already be on your mission. Hurry up before I lose my patience."

"Can't lose what you never had," said Koxra.

Saix turned. "Fifteen, what have I told you?"

Koxra shrugged. "Well, you told me many things, so I think you should pick a topic."

Axel chuckled. "She's got ya there."

Saix crossed his arms. "Perhaps if she would behave properly, I wouldn't have to tell her things about so many different topics." He turned. "You have orders to hurry up and complete your mission, Eight. I expect those orders to be followed in the near future." He walked away.

Axel sighed. "Well, Rax, if you're done, we better go. Don't want him coming over again."

Koxra shook her head. "Patience is one of the many things Wolf-boy should learn."

Raxik got up. "Shouldn't we get going?"

Axel blinked. "Oh, right." He got up and opened a portal. "Let's go." They walked in and closed it behind them.

"They're only goin on a day mission, right?" asked Vilx.

"Yeah," said Demyx. "Hopefully, Rax won't lose too many brain cells. I mean, he _does_ have to spend the day alone with Axel."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, Axel might only have _one_ good one left. He _is_ around Kosh and _she _probably gave him brain damage."

Koxra sat her fork down. "Roxas, since I'm in an otherwise good mood, I think I'll give you a head start." Roxas ran and she followed, ignoring the pain in her leg.

Xion stared after them. "I'd hate to be Roxas right now."

* * *

"ROXAS, YOU'RE IN FOR IT WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Koxra shouted.

Roxas knew better than to look over his shoulder. "Why does she always have to turn violent?" He ducked as her pen whizzed over his head. It landed on the floor and he ran around it. Koxra picked it up and banished it on her way past.

After a while, Roxas heard a thud and a cry of pain. Concerned and curious, he skidded to a halt and turned around, only to find the Writer on the floor, clutching her left leg. Hoping he wouldn't get pinned to the wall with her pen, Roxas ran to her. "Kosh, are you okay?"

Koxra hissed in pain. "I'm fine. Just tripped. Man, if I don't stop doing that, Frigimon'll have an excuse to turn me into a Dusk."

Roxas blinked. "What're you talking about?"

Vilx came running down the hall. "Koxra, are you alright?"

Koxra waved her hand. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just give me a couple minutes and I'll get up."

Vilx walked over to her. "Do you need some help?"

Koxra groaned. "No. No, I'm fine." She tried to get up and her leg began to buckle.

Roxas reached out and grabbed her arm. "There's something wrong here. What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing," said Koxra. "I swear. I'm fine."

Roxas stared at her. "Kosh, stop lying."

Koxra sighed. "Alright. It's not really a big deal, though. I just hurt my leg and I'm on recon for a couple weeks."

Roxas blinked. "'Not really a big deal'? You can't even stand up longer than two seconds!"

Vilx sighed. "I had to talk her into going to see Vexen at first. She wouldn't do it."

Roxas stared. "You knew?"

"She walked in on me trying to treat it," said Koxra. "I made her promise not to tell anyone. Can you promise me that too?"

Roxas gave her an awkward look. "But—."

Koxra looked at him. "Please, Roxas?"

Roxas sighed. "Alright, but can you at least make sure it's not any worse?"

Koxra opened a portal. "Let go. I can walk to a portal."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think so. You almost fell over. Give me a hand, Vilx." He and Vilx helped the protesting Writer into the portal.

* * *

Axel stepped out of the portal with Raxik behind. "This your first time in Neverland?"

"Yeah," said Raxik.

"Same here," Axel replied. "You know you can fly here?"

Raxik raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Roxas said something about finding a fairy," said Axel.

Raxik chuckled. "Which kind?"

Axel stared. "What are you—oh, right. I knew you weren't _that _innocent. You have everyone fooled."

Raxik smiled. "Just don't tell Demyx. He'd freak out if he knew how much I understand. Guess I wouldn't be his baby brother if I actually understood all the puns."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be the one to give him _that_ news," said Axel. "Anyway, I was talking small, magical beings with wings. But, I don't think they can talk here."

"What's this fairy look like?" asked Raxik.

Axel thought for a minute. "Well, Rox said she's blond, has her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she's wearing a light-green outfit."

Raxik blinked. "And, we need to find her because?"

Axel face-palmed. "If she sprinkles us with this dust, we can fly."

Raxik raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Well, Rox mentioned we have to believe we can fly, but, yeah, I think that's it," said Axel. "I wonder how we go about finding her."

Raxik looked around. "Isn't that her over there on that rock?"

Axel looked and saw a fairy matching Roxas's description. "Yeah, come on." Tinker-Bell looked up as the duo approached. "Hey, uh, can you help us fly?" Tinker-Bell glared. "Ouch! What was _that_ for?"

Raxik had elbowed him in the ribs. "Honestly, not even a _hint_ of politeness when asking a stranger for a favor. She's not someone you've known for years, so stop being so casual!"

"Okay, jeez," said Axel. "So my manners are terrible. So sue me."

Raxik rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, miss. My friend's an idiot. Could we possibly trouble you to help us fly? You see, we can't do it on our own." Tinker-Bell smiled and started circling him.

Axel smirked. "Never knew you were a gentleman, Rax."

Raxik looked at him. "It's just rewording the request, but being more polite." Tinker-Bell sprinkled them with pixie dust. "Thank you very much." She smiled and flew off. "What now?"

Axel shrugged. "Believe you can fly, I guess." Soon, they were hovering. "I think we should probably fly around until we get the hang of it."

"Works for me," said Raxik. They got it after several near-crashes. "Ris would freak out if _she_ came here and had to fly on a mission."

Axel chuckled. "More than that. She'd have a panic-attack."

Raxik laughed. "Yeah, probably. So, now that we're airborne, what's the mission?"

"We have to beat this thing called the Ruler of the Sky," Axel replied.

Raxik sighed. "Great. With 'Ruler' in its name, it's probably tough."

Axel looked at him. "Hey, you _did_ get better at fighting. Whatever it is, we can kick its ass."

"You really enjoy fighting, don't you?" Raxik asked.

"Hey, I think it's fun," said Axel. "Plus, it helps me stay in shape."

Raxik chuckled. "I don't know if a _rail_ can fall into the shape category."

"You've been a victim of wise-ass role models," said Axel. "Man, I think _Vilx_ is the only one in the group _not_ to mock my weight."

Raxik snickered. "Or _lack of_ weight. That's just because she's too nice to poke fun at anyone."

Axel sighed. "Yeah, we're not having much luck trying to get her to playfully tease. Kid wouldn't know mean if it streaked in front of her."

"No, she wouldn't," said Raxik. "Hey, what's that up ahead?"

Axel looked. "Judging by the size, I'd say that's our target. But why does it have to be flying over water? I hate water."

"Maybe we can lure it overtop of some land," Raxik suggested.

"Nah," said Axel. "Much as I hate water, it's the safer of the two landings if we get knocked outta the sky. I'm not hot on breaking any bones, got it memorized?"

Raxik summoned his pick ax. "Makes sense to me. You ready?"

Axel summoned his chakrams. "Don't insult me, kid. I was _born_ ready."

Raxik shuddered. "I'd hate to get between you and your target."

Axel smirked. "Hell yeah, you would." He flew over to the Ruler of the Sky. "Burn, baby!"

As a wall of fire hit the Ruler, Raxik sighed and shook his head. "He just jumps in and attacks when we know pretty much _nothing_ about this thing. Well, scared shitless as I am, I have to go help him." He blocked with a wall of diamonds as the Ruler shot laser blasts in his direction. Axel flew past it to the left and sliced it in the tail with a chakram.

It roared and hit Axel toward the ocean. He managed to slow himself down into a hover just above the water. Raxik flew down. "You okay?"

Axel deflected a blast with his chakram that almost hit the boy. "Keep your eye on the target!"

"Sorry!" Raxik squeaked as he flew back into the fray.

Axel sighed before following. "Note to self: don't bite the kid's head off. Hey, Rax, aim for the tail!"

Raxik blinked. "Why?"

Axel face-palmed. "Why _else_ would it have roared when I hit it there?"

Raxik nodded. "Okay, you _do_ have a point." He flew to the tail while Axel looped around front to keep it from noticing the Miner. He took out one of its eyes with a chakram.

It roared and swung its tail. Raxik narrowly avoided a crushed skull. He continued to hack at the tail while Axel flew up and hacked downward at its head. The confused Heartless thrashed about wildly as it tried to decide which Nobody to attack. After being severely weakened, a swing of its tail hit the Miner in the stomach. He flew (for lack of a better word) and crashed into a rock pillar.

Seeing this, the Flurry dealt the finishing blow and flew to catch him as a heart floated away. He caught him just before he hit the water, flew to the top of a pillar, and landed. He sat Raxik down and gently shook him. "Rax. C'mon, Rax, get up!"

Blue-green eyes met emerald and the Miner groaned. "What happened?"

Axel smirked. "I don't think the Ruler of the Sky liked you much. Anything hurt?"

Raxik groaned as he sat up. "My back, the back of my head, and my stomach."

The red-head winced. "The Icicle needs to check you. I bet getting hit in the gut was no picnic."

"You can say that again," said Raxik.

Axel chuckled. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood."

Raxik glared. "That was _not_ funny."

Axel laughed. "Hey, I was just messing with you. Can you get up?"

Raxik shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He stood up rather shakily and fell forward into Axel. "Sorry."

Axel smiled. "No biggie. Guess we get to RTC right here." He opened a portal. "Here we go. Think you can make it through here?"

"Yeah," said Raxik. "I think I just fell cuz I got up too fast. I'll be fine."

Axel stared. "You do realize that nothing you say will stop me from having Vexen examine you, right?"

Raxik sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot." They walked through the portal.

* * *

"For that last time, I don't need any help!" Koxra snapped.

Vilx and Roxas helped her sit on the bed. Vilx sighed. "Koxra, you couldn't even get up. How else would you expect to make it through a portal to your bed?"

Roxas blinked. "Jeez, you _know_ you're being stupid when _Vilx_ points it out."

Realization hit Vilx. "Strangely enough, I don't feel bad about saying that."

Koxra smiled. "One step at a time, Vilx. There's a difference between being mean and being stern. Stern isn't necessarily mean and stern is what you're being."

Vilx laughed. "Well, I guess I don't have much of a problem with stern."

_"She's more confident than when she first joined,"_ Koxra thought. "Well, can someone get the first-aid kit?"

"Sure, I'll go get it," said Roxas as he went to do so.

Vilx stared. "I thought you didn't want help."

Koxra began unwinding the bandages from her leg. "I didn't, but I don't think you guys are gonna leave anytime soon, so I might as well have you help."

Roxas came back in. "Yeah, you're stuck with us right now. Let's see your leg."

Koxra finally got the bandages off. "Other than the fact that it's bleeding and still stings a lot, it's fine. Probably needs cleaned again, though."

Roxas sighed. "Let's get started."

* * *

**This took almost an eternity to actually write. I apologize for my pathetic battle scene. I suck at writing them since I usually like beating people up and like skipping to the part where someone gets hurt. This type of thing means I don't write battle scenes a lot, so I suck when I do decide to write one. Also, it's been a while since I did the Ruler of the Sky fight in **_**358/2 Days**_**, so I can't remember much about how the battle goes. Sorry if anything it does is inaccurate. **

**Three reviews please. **


	7. Ch6 Return, Dinner, and Nightmare

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I apologize to anyone who enjoys the conversations with me and the characters at the beginning, but I won't be doing them every time. I'll probably only do them once in a blue moon cuz I just can't come up with anything. **

**And just to talk about the Ruler of the Sky, I think it's one of the hardest boss fights in _358/2 Days_. One that used to give me a lot of trouble was the Leechgrave. The first time I went to fight that thing during my first playthrough, it took me like 20 tries to beat it. Now, however, it doesn't really give me much trouble anymore. Maybe the difference is that I used the Zero Gear on it recently during a Holo mission. Let's face it, the Zero Gear is probably the best gear in the game. Okay, everyone's probably tired of my ramblings now.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Nikki, and Pocket.

* * *

**

Demyx looked up from his sitar at the sound of a portal opening. His eyes widened as two figures stumbled into the Grey Area. "Rax, you don't look so good."

Raxik smiled. "Hey, it's probably just bruising. I'll be fine."

Demyx walked over to them. "What happened?"

"The Ruler of the Sky smacked him in the gut," Axel explained. "He flew backward and crashed into a rock pillar. Obviously, he was knocked out on impact. I had barely enough time to deal the finishing blow before I went to catch him."

Demyx looked concerned. "You're absolutely sure you're not hurt bad?"

Axel sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'm having the Icicle check him out."

Demyx watched them head to the infirmary. "Alright, keep me posted." Another portal opened. "You're late, Kosh. That's not like you."

Koxra closed the portal. "Yeah, well, chasing Roxas made me get a late start. Better give Mansex the intel before Wolf-boy comes to hassle me for wasting time."

She walked off and Demyx noticed a limp in her step. "I wonder what's wrong with her leg. I doubt she told Axel anything. If she _had_, he'd be worried and he doesn't seem to be. If anyone else _does_ know, it probably isn't many people. Vexen is most likely one, if she saw him, and he isn't one to gossip. Oh, Vilx."

The Psychic Image stopped in the doorway. "What?"

"Did you see Kosh walking up the hall?" asked Demyx.

Vilx stared. "Why? Did you want to ask her something?"

Demyx walked to her. "I just saw her limping. I was wondering what was wrong with her leg. Do you know?"

Vilx stared at her feet. "Um…well…I'm sorry, but—."

"I get it," Demyx cut in. "Kosh told you not to tell anyone. You're a terrible liar."

"I'm sorry," said Vilx. "I just can't lie and I didn't—."

Demyx held up a hand. "It's okay. We better not let Axel find out, though."

"Yeah, he'd get mad if he knew she didn't tell him about something like this," said Vilx. "She's just trying not to cause worry. Plus, you _know_ how she is about asking for help."

Demyx sighed. "Yeah. She has too much pride to want to."

* * *

Vexen sighed. "Seventeen, may I ask why you have decided that the infirmary is a meeting room?"

Risox walked over to where he was treating Raxik. "What, I can't check on my charge?"

Vexen looked up. "I suppose I will never get you neophytes to abandon your emotions."

"Hey, Xigbar and Zexion haven't abandoned _theirs_," Risox pointed out. "And I don't think Lexaeus really cares one way or the other."

Vexen scoffed. "I refuse to waste time on yet another pointless discussion about a theory that _Axel_, of all people, brought up. His thought process most assuredly is unreliable due to the influence of mainly the neophytes from Number Thirteen on up. While not in the same category as the others, I believe it's a fair assumption that Nine played a role as well."

Raxik blinked. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's called 'being delusional', Eighteen," said Vexen. "Only when Kingdom Hearts is complete will we be whole."

Risox laughed. "Man, you've been around Xemnas too much. You sound like him."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "You're reading too much into things. All of us want to gain hearts."

"But, what if, by some slim chance, we destroy the Heartless that took our heart?" asked Risox. "Would it float back into us if we were standing there?"

Vexen sighed. "That would warrant research. Besides, even if that guess is accurate, the odds of the right Nobody defeating the right Heartless is astronomical."

Risox crossed her arms. "Are we absolutely certain that completing Kingdom Hearts is the _only_ way to get our hearts back?"

Vexen stared. "If you know of another way, Seventeen, it would be nice if you would share it before you shift back to your child side."

Risox blinked. "I didn't say I _knew_ of one, but maybe there _is_ another way and we just didn't discover it."

Vexen crossed his arms. "An intelligent solution _does_ require one to think of other possible solutions. Perhaps this should be discussed with the Superior."

* * *

"And, that's why we're not _both_ reporting," Axel concluded.

Xemnas leaned back in his chair. "Eighteen seems to be oblivious to his surroundings quite often."

"Hey, remember, this is a kid who never fought anything before getting his heart stolen," Axel pointed out. "He can't be expected to be a master."

"True, but how will he improve unless he learns to be aware?" asked Xemnas.

Axel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Don't have an answer for that. I guess I can get some help so the kid doesn't fade."

"Anything that will stop him from getting injured too often and too badly to do his job," said Xemnas. "You are dismissed, Eight."

Axel stepped out of the office. "Hey, Kosh, aren't you back kinda late?"

Koxra laughed. "That's what Demyx said. As for why I'm late, I had a late start. Roxas insulted me, so I chased him. Now, I'm just gonna give my report before Wolf-boy hassles me."

"Well, have fun with that," said Axel. "See ya at dinner."

Koxra walked into Xemnas's office. "See ya."

Axel walked down the hall. "Why do I get the feeling she didn't tell me the whole story?"

"Maybe you're just imagining things."

Axel snapped back to reality. "Hey, Rax. So, what'd the Icicle say?"

"I'll be sore for a couple days," Raxik replied. "Other than that, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me, by the way."

"No problem," said Axel. "Did you go see Demyx?"

Raxik sighed. "Not yet, but I should probably let him know it's not that bad."

Axel chuckled. "Yeah, before he pulls his hair out."

* * *

Koxra stared. "Xion, what's the problem?"

"I don't like ham," Xion replied.

"You don't have to eat it," said Roxas. "You can have turkey."

Koxra laughed. "Gotta hand it to Captain Obvious. She's not stupid, Roxas."

Roxas glared. "I was just saying."

Zexion sighed. "Fifteen, by pointing out that Thirteen was stating the obvious, you are also stating the obvious." Koxra stuck her tongue out at him. "You are around Risox's child half too much."

Raxik blinked. "Vexen said something about that too. What does it mean?"

"Risox has two halves to her personality and can shift between the two without warning," Zexion explained. "Her child half does stupid, juvenile, and reckless things. This is the half that starts rambling most often and is the most annoying. Her logical half is intellectual, reasonable, and listens more. This half is easier to carry on a civilized conversation with."

"Well, that _does_ explain why she sometimes sounds like she knows what she's talking about," said Raxik.

Risox stared. "What do ya mean 'sometimes'?"

Demyx chuckled. "You ramble about the most random things, Ris."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Risox.

"Depends on the person and the mood, Sunshine," said Xigbar. "Meaning the mood _they're_ in and not the atmosphere of the room."

Marluxia scoffed. "Stimulating as this conversation is, I'm trying to eat."

"What, Petals, can't you talk and eat at the same time?" asked Axel. "I almost feel sorry for you. Unfortunately, the key word is 'almost', got it memorized?"

Marluxia snorted. "Do you ever actually 'get it memorized' or is that phrase a mere reflex of yours?"

Axel scoffed. "Didn't you get the memo? Pink is the most feminine color in the worlds. If it weren't for the way you sound, you might be mistaken for a girl."

"Didn't you know that it takes a _real_ man to wear pink?" Marluxia countered. "I think what's left of your pathetic excuse for intellect has deserted you in your hour of need."

Axel snorted. "Okay, you're not technically 'wearing' your hair since it's not an article of clothing and is always attached to you, though if _I_ were in its position, I would've been off your head a long time ago. Secondly, like three-fourths of us are men and _you're _the only one with any visible pink on him."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Axel and Marluxia, that's quite enough. I refuse to tolerate juvenile behavior during dinner."

"Thank you, Four," said Xemnas. "How many times must the 'No arguing' rule be stressed before it's actually followed?"

"My apologies, Superior," said Marluxia. "It won't happen again."

Xemnas stared. "See that it doesn't. Eight?"

"Yeah, alright," Axel grumbled.

Vilx looked up. "Uh, X-Xaldin, is this what I think it is?"

Xaldin stared. "If you mean sushi, then yes, Sixteen, it is. Is there a problem?"

"N-no, it's j-just that isn't eating raw meat d-dangerous?" Vilx stammered.

Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Certain cultures _do_ eat this for meals and I have yet to hear about any severe health problems related to such a lifestyle."

Larxene looked away in disgust. "That doesn't mean I plan on risking my health."

"For once, I agree with you," said Koxra.

Raxik helped himself to some. "C'mon, guys. You never know till you try it."

Larxene scoffed. "Sorry, kid. Not all of us want our guts rearranged."

Zexion sighed. "As long as it has been prepared correctly, I see no reason not to try it. However, everyone is entitled to make their own decision."

Xemnas sighed. "Now that _that's_ settled, are there any more complaints? If not, let us continue with our meal."

* * *

Demyx licked his popsicle. "Rax, I can't believe you actually ate that. How was it?"

Raxik shrugged. "Not bad actually. I thought _you_ would've tried it, Ris."

Risox laughed. "Would've been nice if I could've. Can't though. I'm allergic to fish."

"Well, that explains it," said Raxik. "How funny was it when Luxord made a beeline for the bathroom after seeing me eat it?"

Roxas laughed. "Oh, it was so funny. Would've been funnier if he tripped."

Axel chuckled. "I don't think Pinky was far behind him. Watching him run into the wall when he tried to make a mad dash out of the kitchen just made my day."

Koxra tapped her forehead. "Okay, how exactly does he eat oysters, then? They're both seafood. Or does he just have an aversion to raw fish?"

Xion giggled. "There aren't many of us who _don't_ have an aversion to raw fish."

Koxra tapped her lips with a finger. "Rax and Zexion were the only two who ate any, right? Before Marluxia and Luxord ran off, I mean."

"Yeah, they were," Vilx replied. "After all that talk, I'm surprised _Xaldin_ didn't eat any."

Koxra smirked. "He probably didn't wanna end up like Luxord or Flowers. I mean, who would?"

"Yeah, I feel bad for Lux," said Axel.

Vilx blinked. "And not Marluxia?"

Axel snorted. "Why _him_? I hate him, so I found it funny. Hell, I would've laughed if I _didn't_ hate him."

"I hope he didn't hurt himself," said Vilx.

Demyx blinked and dropped his popsicle stick. He then looked at Vilx as if she had suggested Christmas came in August. "Don't you remember what he did to you?"

Vilx bowed her head. "I think he was just doing that to impress Larxene. Even if he wasn't, that doesn't mean I can't feel bad if he gets hurt."

Koxra sighed. "Your kindness knows no bounds. _This is exactly why she needs watching. People could take advantage of her kind and forgiving nature." _

"Well, I've seen so much hate so one day, I just decided that it wouldn't be right of me to counter with more hate," said Vilx. "I was tired of all the hate, so I decided that kindness was the best way to counter it."

Axel finished his popsicle. "Most people don't think that way, you know."

Vilx sighed. "I know. At the very least, most people will get mad. Some might even start a fight."

Demyx chuckled. "Yeah, we know all about people like _that_, right, Kosh?"

Koxra whipped her head around to face him. "I can't believe you just said that! That wasn't funny!"

Raxik smiled. "It was true, though."

Koxra rolled her eyes. "You guys are all bad influences on him."

* * *

Demyx chewed on the pencil eraser. "No, that sounds terrible, but what else can I put?" Realization hit him. "Gross, why am I chewing on this?" He threw the pencil in the trashcan and retrieved another from his bedside table. "Oh, now I got it." He continued writing notes on the staff paper and testing the sound on his sitar.

Axel groaned. "Demyx, it's 2:00am! Give it a rest already!"

Demyx looked at his alarm clock and blinked in disbelief. "Whoa. Sorry, Ax. Didn't know it was that late."

Axel sighed. "Unbelievable. Completely unbelievable. You were so into it that you lost track of time?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Demyx. "Sorry. I'll go to sleep now. Good night."

"'Night," said Axel.

* * *

Raxik whimpered. "Please, don't hurt me. I won't come back. I-I'll tell them nothing was here."

"I'm not concerned about people knowing."

Raxik gulped and tugged at the chains holding him. "Can you let me go, then?"

"Oh, I think not. Anyone who comes here is a source of food and visitors have been quite scarce."

Raxik burst into tears. "Please. Let me go. Please."

"Oh, shut up. I've had it with you." She popped out long claws and prepared to plunge them into her victim…

"Rax!"

"Help!"

"RAX!"

Raxik woke up shaking and sweating. "Roxas?"

The Key of Destiny stared at him. "Are you okay?"

Raxik sat up. "Nightmare."

Roxas looked concerned. "Must've been one _hell_ of a nightmare, then. You're covered in sweat and you were screaming bloody murder."

Raxik blinked. "I was? I hope I didn't wake anyone else up."

Axel stumbled in the door with his eyes half open. "Alright, if no one's being gutted, there better be a damn good reason you screamed."

A concerned Demyx and a frightened Vilx entered behind him. Demyx looked at the others. "What happened? It doesn't look like anyone's hurt."

Raxik sighed. "Sorry I woke you guys up. I just had a nightmare and I guess I screamed out loud."

Axel groaned. "That's _it_? You wake us up for _that_?"

Vilx elbowed him in the side. "Be nice!"

Demyx sighed. "Don't bother. He's cranky."

Axel scoffed. "_You'd_ be too if this was the second time in two hours _you_ were woken up!"

Demyx glared. "I lost track of time, okay?"

Axel grumbled. "Forget it. I'm not in the mood." He opened a portal. "I'm going back to bed." He vanished into it.

Raxik thought. "Hang on, Vilx, if _you_ heard me, how did _Koxra_ not?"

Vilx giggled. "She's a strange one. She could sleep through the Castle blowing up and yet an alarm clock can wake her up."

"Yeah, that _is_ weird," said Raxik. "I'll be fine. You guys just go back to sleep."

Demyx stared. "But, Rax—."

"You were playing your sitar until two hours ago and _that's _why Axel couldn't sleep," said Raxik. "Seriously, go to bed. I'll be fine."

Roxas opened his mouth, but Demyx held up a hand. "Forget it, Rox. It's no use arguing with him." Roxas sighed in defeat as everyone headed back to bed.

* * *

**Pretty stupid ending, but this is the best way I could wrap up the chapter. **

**Three reviews, please. **


	8. Ch7 Ice Mission

**Okay, this story is almost finished and I'm hard at work on my crossover right now. Almost finished chapter 2 of it. Before I forget, thank you to everyone to reviewed. I'd just like to point out something: I DO tend to see some typos and the like in my works if I randomly decide to read them. I'd just really appreciate it if people would point out when I mess up somewhere cuz I just obsess over that. I want everything I write to be mistake free and I get mad when it's not. The only things I don't want pointed out are people not using correct grammar in the dialogue (let's be honest, who the hell DOES speak in correct grammar?) and any commas that you don't find appropriate. I get pissed when someone lectures me about comma usage. Here's how I do it: if I think there should be a slight pause for whatever reason, I will not hesitate to put a comma there. I also do it a lot if there's sort of a classification or description in mid-sentence (it all makes sense to me, so I'd advise everyone not to argue about it. Well, no one HAS, but I thought I'd clarify it before someone DID). **

**Max is on my lap right now. He was trying to attack my fingers while I was typing, but now he fell asleep. It's nice that we got a cat who WANTS cuddled. Misty HATES it. We, since Max is sleeping right now, he's not climbing drying racks, jumping on counters, the table, etc. or fighting Misty. He always wants to play since he's not even 6 months old yet and Misty is about 2, so she just wants him to leave her alone. Well, he's little, so I guess he doesn't get that big sissy doesn't wanna play as much as him.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Nikki, Pocket, Rioris, Covenant, and Kairen.**

* * *

Raxik woke up and groaned. "Great, I'm still sore. I hope I can function." He walked a couple steps, stumbling slightly. "Good enough. I just hope my mission for today isn't too hard. If I get one, that is. Well, won't know till I get down to breakfast." He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Two minutes," came Roxas's reply.

Raxik snickered. "Hair trouble?"

He could almost _picture_ the glare on Roxas's face. "I'm brushing my teeth!"

Raxik laughed. "_Before_ breakfast? I mean, call me crazy, but wouldn't it make more sense to do that _after_ you ate? Just a thought."

Roxas snorted. "Only one problem with that: there's no way Saix would allow it. So, as little sense as this makes, I at least want them clean for about ten minutes."

Raxik crossed his arms. "How about you explain why you brush you teeth in the morning? I mean, if you didn't brush last night, it makes sense. But, if you _did_, it would be pointless to do it again unless you eat in your sleep or something."

Roxas sighed. "_Must _you question my routine?"

Raxik grinned. "If part of your routine doesn't make any sense whatsoever, then yeah, I do."

Roxas flung the door open. "There. You wanted the bathroom, right?"

Raxik smiled. "Yeah, it's just fun to pick on you."

Roxas glared. "Don't push it."

"Hey, I'm just a kid," said Raxik. "Cut me some slack."

Roxas scoffed. "Please. Axel told me what you said in Neverland."

Raxik fumed. "That jerk! He wasn't supposed to tell!"

Roxas stared. "Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just tell him not to tell _Demyx_?"

Raxik groaned. "Of course he had to be good at finding loopholes."

"He probably saw Larxene do it one too many times," said Roxas. "Well, see ya at breakfast."

* * *

"Eww, it was in my pants!" As if her neighbor's shriek wasn't enough to wake her, a crash sounded immediately afterward.

Vilx got up and went to Koxra's bathroom door. "Koxra, you okay? What happened?" Hoping she wouldn't regret this, Vilx poked her head in Koxra's room and the first thing she spotted was Koxra's pen sticking out of the wall. "Wh-why is your pen in the w-wall?"

Koxra turned. "Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in. As for why my pen's in the wall…well, there was a stinkbug in my pants, it fell out and crawled up the wall, so I…threw my pen at it."

Vilx stood there. "Um, did you really have to throw your pen at it? You could've thrown it out the window."

Koxra stared at her as though she were Saix confessing his love for her. "Let it go? The damn thing was crawling in my pants! Besides, the _Bible_ _does_ declare, 'An eye for an eye'. The thing deserved it."

Vilx sighed. "Be that as it may, I don't support revenge. In the end, all it causes is pain and emptiness."

Koxra rolled her eyes. "That's for people who take too long to act. You act right away and it won't consume you."

"Still, isn't death a bit too extreme for what it did?" asked Vilx.

Koxra put her head in her hand. "Thank you, Miss Mohandas Gandhi, but I have no plans to keep discussing bug justice. I gotta find a way to fix the wall or Xemnas'll make me clean his office or something."

Vilx looked at the wall. "Yeah, you'll be in trouble if he finds out and I doubt he'll think 'I was killing a bug' is a good excuse. How's your leg, by the way?"

Koxra pulled her pen out of the wall and banished it. "Throbbing. I have to be more careful. I think Axel's getting suspicious."

Vilx looked away. "Demyx knows."

Koxra blinked. "What? Did you or Roxas—?"

Vilx looked at her. "Of course not! He just saw you limping and guessed."

Koxra bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Vilx. I should've known you'd never—."

"It's okay," Vilx cut in. "I know what it sounded like. But, I will say that you need to work on not jumping to conclusions."

Koxra laughed nervously. "Yeah, guess I _do_."

* * *

Raxik's eyes widened. "Demyx, you look like you haven't slept in days."

Demyx shrugged. "Yeah, well, nothing some caffeine can't cure."

Axel shook his head. "Maybe if you started sleeping instead of composing, you wouldn't be so tired."

Raxik stared. "You won't be any help if you're too tired, you know."

Demyx sipped his coffee. "I just have to find a balance."

Raxik crossed his arms. "How about you make sleep one of your top priorities? You could get hurt if you fall asleep during a mission."

Demyx laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. Didn't think about that."

Saix held out an envelope. "Your mission, Nine. And, might I add that you could do with a lot more sleep in the future."

Demyx took the envelope. "Yeah, I'll remember that for when I get back."

"See that you do," said Saix. "Too much needs done for anyone to be sleep-deprived."

Koxra stared after the Lunar Diviner's retreating figure. "Much as I hate the guy, he _does_ have a point, Demyx."

Demyx sighed. "I know. I _do_ need to sleep more. When I get back, I think I'll just grab a little something to eat and go straight to sleep. I _doubt_ I'll be at dinner or even the Station Tower tonight."

Vilx stared. "Just so everyone's clear on this, how much sleep did you miss?"

Demyx put his right cheek in his right hand and tapped it with a finger while looking up. "Hmm. I think I probably slept four hours in the past three days."

Axel nearly swallowed his fork. "You've gotta be shitting me! Four hours in three days? I thought you were going straight to sleep after I told you to keep it down!"

Demyx scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I wasn't. I was sneaking off to the Hall of Empty Melodies."

Axel sighed and shook his head. "You are unbelievable. Just like I said last night, but _this_ is just making you _more_ unbelievable."

Demyx bowed his head. "I know. Well, might as well look at my mission." He did so. "Rax, you and me are heading for the Land of Dragons. Xemnas wants to know if any Heartless are behind the blizzard of the century that suddenly popped up out of nowhere, so I think we should try and find any winter gear we can before leaving."

Raxik shuddered. "I hate blizzards."

"Vexen's probably the only one who _isn't _bothered by them," said Demyx. "With his element being ice and all. It's a one-day mission. Go bundle up and I'll meet you in the Grey Area." They left.

Zexion looked up from his book. "I wonder if Nine will be much help with as little sleep as he had."

Larxene scoffed. "Looking like death wormed over, I'll be amazed if he _doesn't_ pass out at least once."

Axel sighed. "Unfortunately, that's very likely to happen. From now on, when I tell him to shut the sitar up, I'll make sure he actually goes to sleep."

* * *

Raxik still shivered, despite all the winter gear he had put on. "This the first time you've been back here in six years?"

Demyx sighed. "No. I'm really sorry I was here and didn't even go talk to you or Mom and Dad."

Raxik put his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Hey, I already told you it was okay, didn't I? Besides, you can't change the past."

Demyx chuckled. "Technically, Luxord can, but I highly doubt he'd go back that far. He doesn't rewind time at all unless someone's life is at stake. That, or he sometimes uses his element to play practical jokes if the mood strikes him."

Raxik snorted. "Didn't think _he'd_ play practical jokes."

Demyx shrugged. "Well, he doesn't do it much. Man, I don't think being this tired is normal."

Raxik sighed. "Caffeine is like sugar. It works for a while, but then you crash. This is most likely the crash." He turned around when he no longer saw Demyx beside him, only to find the Nocturne face-down in the snow. "I didn't know you were at risk for passing out!" He knelt down and shook his brother. "Demyx, c'mon! You can't sleep here! For the love of Kingdom Hearts, please get up!" Raxik looked around. "Okay, no nearby shelters and he's not waking up for love or munny. Alright, nothing to do but leave, let him rest, and come back when he can function." He opened a portal and dragged Demyx through it.

* * *

Demyx rolled over on a hard surface, feeling a little too warm in the layers of clothing he had put on for the mission. _"Wait a minute. Hard surface and I'm getting a bit too hot? Where's the blizzard? _Where am I?"

"Top of the Station Tower and I hope you're proud of yourself cuz _I'm_ not."

Demyx sat up. "What happened? I thought we were in the Land of Dragons."

Raxik sighed. "You collapsed in the snow. I couldn't wake you up, so I brought you here to sleep it off so you wouldn't freeze. And here _you're_ supposed to be setting a good example. If you were _that_ tired, why didn't you just tell Saix that you couldn't focus to work until you had sleep? I'm sure he would've understood."

Demyx yawned. "Sorry. Guess I was more tired than I realized. How long was I asleep?"

Raxik stood up. "About twelve hours now. Are you up for trying the mission again?"

Demyx stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I'm sure I can function now. Guess we'll just be back late tonight or first thing tomorrow."

Raxik's eyes widened. "Won't Xemnas be mad?"

"Hey, it's _my_ fault," said Demyx. "I'll take the blame."

Raxik blinked. "But—."

Demyx held up a hand. "Hey, we'd be done already if I would've had enough sleep. I learned my lesson, but if Xemnas wants to punish me, I'm fine with it. I _do_ deserve it, after all."

Raxik sighed. "Alright. I guess there's no point in arguing."

Demyx thought for a minute. "One thing, though. Were you here the whole time?"

Raxik smiled. "Of course. I'm not gonna leave you somewhere when you're dead to the worlds. What if a Heartless came up here?"

"Well, thanks," said Demyx. "Man, I'm a terrible big brother, huh? _I_ should be the one looking after _you_, not the other way around."

Raxik laughed. "Yeah, you're pretty bad at that, but it doesn't mean you're a bad older brother. I couldn't ask for a better one."

Demyx ruffled his hair. "That was really corny, short-stuff."

Raxik grinned. "That's what I was going for. So, how 'bout we get back to the mission?"

Demyx opened a portal. "Let's get this done as fast as we can."

* * *

Koxra looked up from her book. "Hey, shouldn't Rax and Demyx have been back hours ago?"

"Demyx probably had to stop and rest," said Roxas. "Honestly, I'm amazed Saix didn't send him back to bed and have someone else go. I thought he would fall asleep standing up."

"Yeah, he _did_ look horrible," said Xion. "Why'd he even get out of bed?"

Axel shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he felt like he'd be letting Rax down if he didn't go."

Xion looked at him. "But he didn't know where he was going or who he was going with until he came to breakfast, so if he would've stayed in bed, he wouldn't have known."

Axel put his arms up. "Fine, I give up! Demyx doesn't make any sense and I'm done trying to figure out what goes on in his head, got it memorized?"

Xion stared. "You don't have to bite my head off."

Koxra looked back down at her book. "Xion, it's not you. He's still a bit cranky."

Axel glared. "Blame Demyx for not letting me sleep much longer than _he_ did in the past couple days. I only got twelve hours!"

"Hmm, no wonder you're such a grouch," said Roxas.

Axel lied down on the couch. "You know what? I'm sleeping right here! Any of you wake me up, you'll be cremated alive."

"Your wish is our command, pyro," said Koxra. "Anything to get the stick out of your ass."

* * *

Raxik sighed. "It keeps getting colder and we haven't found anything. What kind of Heartless could do this anyhow?"

Demyx shrugged. "Something with ice powers, obviously. Either that, or maybe it's not a Heartless."

Raxik looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if it's a person who controls ice?" Demyx asked.

Raxik blinked. "Vexen testing us?"

Demyx snorted. "No. Can't see Vexen doing that anyway. I mean someone else. I mean, there's no rule that says someone else can't have the same powers as you. Some powers are bound to surface elsewhere and in other people. I _doubt_ I'm the only water-user in all the worlds."

"Hmm, smarter than I gave you credit for. And here I thought you two were dimwits."

They summoned their weapons and Demyx looked around. "Who's there?"

"Honestly, you didn't even notice me following you? How sad."

Raxik blinked. "So, you've been stalking us?"

"Some would call it that. I prefer to think of it as 'scoping out victims'." A woman appeared. She had green eyes and shoulder-length, black hair. She was about five feet tall, had an average build, and looked to be in her twenties. "And, you two just showed up out of nowhere. Just like those four in Covenant."

Demyx stared. "And what do _you_ know about Covenant? How could you have been to another world?"

She giggled. "Oh, I have my ways. Just as Rioris had hers."

Demyx glared. "Who are you? How do you know about Rioris?"

She laughed. "My name, though it's of little importance, is Kairen. Rioris was my…sister witch, if you will. Until your friends murdered her, that is."

Raxik turned to Demyx. "What's she talking about?"

Demyx sighed. "Some months after Kosh joined, she got a mission in a world called Covenant. She ended up getting caught by this witch named Rioris. We almost lost her."

Kairen glared. "So, you saw fit to kill Rioris for trying to do her job, did you?"

Demyx glared back at her. "From what _I_ heard, they had no choice!"

Kairen scoffed. "That's it. I'm bored with talking. It's time to act!" She waved her arms as the Nobodies assumed battle stances. They were soon bombarded with ice blocks and giant icicles. They moved to dodge them and tried getting closer to their target.

Demyx summoned water-clones which tried to attack Kairen from behind. She put up an ice shield and the clones weren't made of enough water to cause it to dissolve. The cold temperature was also a factor. Raxik looked at him. "It _has_ to be her doing this. Look, your clones are freezing now."

Demyx panted. "Okay, new back-up plan." Twelve Dancers appeared. "There, Nothing water about _them_."

"Good idea," said Raxik. "Let's hope—ahhh!"

Demyx's eye widened as he saw an icicle sail over the Miner's shoulder, causing him to tumble down a hill. "RAX!" He ran down to him. "Are you okay?"

Raxik groaned, clutching a bleeding shoulder. "It's just a scratch." His eyes widened as he looked up. "DEMYX!"

* * *

**Hope that's a good cliffhanger. Don't hate me. I hope my battle scene wasn't TOO pathetic. I'm trying to write them more. After talking with someone on deviantart, I decided to stop ignoring writing things that I find too hard or time-consuming to write, so I'm working on writing battle-scenes for one. Also, when I have introduced all of my OCs, one of the stories I will be writing is of Koxra's early days in the Organization since I skipped over the first 3 months of that in "Enter Fifteen". **

**Again, please don't hate me for the cliffie. I know it wasn't very nice of me, but I had to end the chapter somewhere and I'm trying to get better at writing cliffies. Just know, however long the wait for the next chapter is all depends on how fast reviews come in. Oh, and Rax's dream last chapter may or may not be addressed again in a future story. It'll probably just remain a random nightmare. I didn't have it actually happen cuz I didn't want Rax to seem like he could predict the future via dreams. Even if it would just be a coincidence, there are some who would take it as I'm trying to give him more powers and make him more important, thus they would most likely assume he was becoming a Gary-Stu (male version of Mary-Sue for those of you who don't know). Well, that reason and I think I will tend to do dream-turned-prophecy things a tad too much in my original works, so I don't plan on over-using it here. To be honest, I think about the concept so much that I'm bored with writing about it.**

**Almost forgot, if anyone's interested, I have pics of all my pets on my deviantart account (my profile has the link). The one of Misty turned out to be terrible quality, though. I'll have to wait till my mom decides she wants my dad to get the pics off her camera and print them so I can upload them. **

* * *

**Three reviews, please.**


	9. Ch8 Tainted

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry that I took longer than normal to update. Especially with the cliffie. Don't kill me! Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. I will start posting the next one when I'm done with it. I just started writing chapter 3 of it a couple days ago, so I hope it doesn't take _too_ long. The next story could possibly be shorter than usual, depending on how much I can think of.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Nikki, Pocket, Rioris, and Kairen.

* * *

**

The Nocturne turned just as some sort of force field surrounded him. "Hey, what is this? Let me out—ahhh!" He writhed in pain.

Raxik glared at Kairen. "What did you do to him?"

She laughed. "He should really learn not to take his eyes off his opponent. Didn't think Rioris was the only one who could drain life forces, did you? There's lot's of us with the same power, but we have different ways and methods of executing it."

Raxik gripped his pickax. "Let him go!"

"You'll have to kill me for that to happen, kid," said Kairen. "Better hurry, though. He won't last much longer." Her eyes widened as Raxik charged forward, wielding his pickax. She turned around only to find a diamond wall blocking her path. She turned around to face Raxik and he almost instantly hit her square in the chest with the sharp end of his pickax.

He had struck her in the heart and she fell over dead after he removed his weapon from her. The Miner backed up and stared wide-eyed at what he had just done. He remained like that for several minutes until a nearby groan brought him back to reality. Beginning to slightly regain his composure, he wiped his pickax in the snow to remove the blood, banished it, and raced to the Nocturne's side. "Demyx, how bad is it?"

Demyx groaned. "I feel really weak and sore, but it doesn't look like anything major."

Raxik sighed. "Thank Kingdom Hearts." He fell to his knees and burst into tears.

Demyx winced as he tried to sit up. "These aren't tears of relief."

Raxik lifted his head up. "It's just that—I had to—I can't believe I—."

Demyx held up a hand. "I know. You feel horrible because you had to kill her."

Raxik's sobs were getting louder. "I don't know what came over me! I just snapped!"

Demyx ruffled Raxik's hair. "I don't condone killing anything but monsters or Heartless, but sometimes it's unavoidable. I was a wreck when _I_ had to do it too. Take all the time you need."

Raxik wiped his tears. "Maybe I should just hold off till later. We're already late, Vexen needs to look at you, and Xemnas needs the report. Heh, with her gone, everything's back to normal, so I guess the blizzard was something _she_ did. Mission accomplished." He opened a portal and helped Demyx through it.

* * *

Axel's eyes widened. "They _still_ aren't back?"

Zexion sighed. "The answer has not changed since the last time you asked, Axel, which, by my calculations was only _one minute_ ago."

Axel was pacing. "But they're a day late at the very least. Doesn't Xemnas send someone to search after that time?"

Zexion looked up. "That's correct, but Nine isn't known for his punctuality and that could possibly run in the family. Also, wasn't Thirteen saying just yesterday that he might've had to stop and sleep? I'm sure _that's_ what's keeping them."

"Are they back yet?"

Zexion face-palmed. "No, Sixteen, they are not. Nine was tired yesterday, so it's very likely that he had to sleep. I can't see Eighteen letting him continue without it."

Vilx bowed her head. "I'm just worried out of my mind, though. I have a bad feeling."

A portal opened. "Someone help me!"

Axel ran to help Raxik support Demyx. Vilx ran to them. "What happened? Demyx, what's wrong? Raxik, your shoulder's bleeding!"

Demyx smiled. "Hey, it's nothing rest won't cure. It's not serious. I'm just tired and sore."

"What happened?" asked Axel.

"We ran into someone named Kairen," Raxik explained. "She had ice powers and was causing all the cold weather. She caught Demyx and—." He turned as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"She tried to drain me, basically," Demyx continued for him. "Claimed to be a 'sister witch' of Rioris."

Axel stared. "So, what happened next? If she was anything like Rioris, I hope you didn't let her run off."

Raxik choked. "No. I—I just—I can't believe I—."

"Hey, kid, it's okay," said Axel. "Wish you wouldn't have had to get blood on your hands, but she deserved it if she was trying to kill Demyx."

Vilx glared. "Axel! That didn't help him at all! Besides, deciding whether or not to kill shouldn't be that black and white."

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Well, damn, I suck in these situations. Good thing Saint Vilx is here."

Demyx smirked. "You're lucky she's not Kosh. You would've gotten an ass-kicking."

Axel shuddered. "Yeah. Boy am I glad Vilx isn't violent. Well, let's get you to Vexen."

* * *

**After a long time of working on it, it's finally done. I have no idea when the next one will be up, but I hope it won't take me as long to write. In the meantime, check out my other work and how about leaving reviews? I really need some on fictionpress. You don't have to be a member there or on the fanfiction website. I take anonymous reviews, guys! Everywhere I CAN take anonymous reviews, I do. The only one that you have to be a member to comment is on deviantart. If I could, I'd take anonymous feedback there too. Unfortunately, I can't. Well, see ya when I put my next story up.**


End file.
